


Magic Missile

by Ama_Rocket



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ama_Rocket/pseuds/Ama_Rocket
Summary: A alternative Universe filled with magic and fun."You are a hundred years too early Kitten".





	1. Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction. Please be gentle. It hasn't been checked over because I was too shy to let anyone I know read it. Safety of the internet and the unknown!
> 
> All finder characters belong to the original author.

Takaba Akihito awoke with a start. The thunder from the raging storm just out side his academy dorm room window had shaken the entire foundation of the old building, and startled many of is slumbering occupants awake.  
  
The aged glass windows shook in their frames as another flash of lightning struck a few hundred meters away, temporarily illuminating the forest just beyond the academy grounds border.   
  
Akihito ran a hand through his damp blond hair. He had been sweating.  
  
"Aki man, you ok? It's just a thunderstorm. " His friend/dorm mate Takato was looking down on him from atop of their shared bunk bed with concern.  
  
Akihito was trembling slightly, though he himself had just noticed it when Takato voiced it.  
  
"Y-ya I'm fine." He stuttered a bit in response with a half smile to his friend. In truth, it was not the thunderstorm that had caused this reaction.   
  
It was a dream.  
  
A dream that had been repeated it's self many times over the last few months.  The thunder had simply torn him from it, back to the waking world and reality.  
  
The dream always followed the same path, but Akihito always struggled to make heads or tails of it. It didn't help that, despite having it numerous amounts of times, he could never properly remember it when he woke.  
  
All he ever retained was a pair of eyes. Eyes burning with intensity. A gaze so overpowering that he dared not meet it straight on. A gaze that seems to be all-consuming, leaving nothing behind.  
  
He sat upright in his lower bunk, it squacked and squeaked as most old furniture does. He squinted out into the dark room. Only a small amount of light from a burning  lamp out side lit the space. He really could only hear his other friend across the room, rather then actualy see him. Still snoring away, not bothered in the least by the thunder clap, was Kou, in a single bed on the other side of the room.  
  
Akihito sighed and flopped onto his back.    "He could sleep through the world ending". He said, closing his eyes once again in an attempt to fall back asleep.  
  
Takato just gave a snort as he settled back in himself. It would be a few hours yet before they would have to get ready for class.  
  
Akihiko rolled over onto his side. Every time he started to drift asleep that intense stare would wander back into his consciousness, sending an shiver down his spine. Effectively robbing him of some much needed sleep. After tossing and turning for an hour or so, he was eventually able to sleep once more.  



	2. Don't Drink That

The sun was rising slowly in the sky. The tired students of the 250 year old Sion Magic Academy ( also know as SMA for short) meandered through the halls of the dorms.  
  
Akihito, along with Kou and Takato, wondered grogily to the front doors of the building. Their intent was to head to the cafeteria building for some breakfast before classes begun.  
  
The air out side was damp but warm. It was a beautiful spring morning, despite the terrible storm that rolled through the night before.  
  
Greenery and thick vines wound their way up the bricks of the boys dorm building. Practically every building was sporting some type of plant life. It was not over grown, however. The grounds keeper kept it well in control. The majority of the academy occupants enjoy the soft earthy feel that the plants around provided.  
  
Akihito followed his friends, falling a few steps behind. He had his hands tucked into his ripped blue acid wash jeans pockets. His mind was else were. While Takato and Kou chit chatted about some show they saw on tv the night before, Aki was stareing out accross the field that bridged the gap of the dorm buildings and the forest outside the school grounds.  
  
The forest was vast, and sat at the base of a small mountain scape.  
  
His eyes were drawn to a small clearing at the edge of the forest. It was the start of a path way that lead off deep in to the woods, towards the mountain.   
  
Akihito was feeling oddly drawn to the path. He found himself suddenly curious about what may be at the end of said path.  
  
Leaves could be seen, softly swirling and floating in the morning air, almost like the forest was inviting him in to satisfy his thoughts of wanting to explore.  
  
"Aki....A-K-I-H-I-TOOO!" Kou practically shouted at his distracted friend trying to gain his attention.  
  
"Hm? What?" Aki jumped, looking ahead at the other two with surprise.  
  
"You were spacing out on us" Takato offered in explanation.  "What's the matter, didn't get enough sleep again?"  
  
Akihito shrugged his shoulders. "Probably something like that" he laughed softly at his own distraction. He had never been so interested in the forest before, what was with the sudden interest now? He himself didn't really know.  
  
"Come on guys let's get breakfast! That's an all cure for what ever ails you! Fooood!"  Aki wooped, and took off running ahead of his friends. His loose fitting grafic t-shirt flapping in the wind around his waist.  
  
Kou and Takato just looked at each other, and quickly took off after him.  
  
"He's hungry, he is fine." Kou laughed.  
"For sure" Takato agreed with a harty chuckle of his own.  
  
Shortly after stuffing himself with a warm delicious breakfast consisting of bacon and pancakes, Aki found him self in the main hall alone.  
  
The three of them had different classes in the morning, but had a few shared in the afternoon. They had split after entering the main building, and he was making his way to his botanical class.  
  
The class room his class was held in was on the East end of the building. For the age of the building, the facility was very well maintained. The hard wood floors had a wonderful sheen like they were freshly stained, and the walls always looked freshly painted with a light warm colour.  
  
The colours changed from day to day. The whole building had a charm on it that kept it fresh and new.  
  
Reaching the end of the eastern hall, Aki entered the class room to his right. Already half full of students, he climbed a few steps up to take a seat in the middle row of desks.  
  
The room was set up in raised layers of seats, set in a half moon curve. This way all the students would have an unobstructed view of the teacher. Most classrooms a SMA were set in a similar fashion.  
  
Just as he had settled into his chair, an elderly woman waltzed into the room. Her gray hair was adorned with many flowers of different colours, and the stands of silvery locks were twisted up into a bun atop her head. She sat at only 4' high, and had a petite build.  
  
She wore a frilly eggplant purple blouse and a long black skirt that reached just past her knees.

"Good morning Miss. Bon Bon!" An entering student called.  
  
Akihito glanced up and smiled at the interaction. Miss. Bon Bon was as sweet a person as her name indicated. She was always smiling, her wrinkles deep set from a long lifetime of cheery expressions.  
  
Though she was a bit of an odd duck. Students often believed she was going senile in her old age. Sometimes she would add the strangest comments to conversations, stare intently at people like she was in deep thought, and then mutter complete nonsense before stomping away.  
  
"Good morning lady's and gents!" Miss Bon Bon exclaimed with her signature smile in place. " Today we will be working on accelerated plant growth!" She spoke gleefully as she handed out small pots to the first row of students. The pots were passed back, and up until a small clay pot sat in front of each student.  
  
"Each pot has a single seed in it. Your assignment is to have it sprout before the end if class! You will be marked on how far along you can get the growth, good luck!" Was all the instruction she gave before plopping behind her desk to observe.  
  
Akihito looked down at his little brown pot.   He then glanced around at the other students. Growth acceleration was a tricky thing. It meant messing with the plant at a molecular level. Some students had cracked their text books, looking for guidance, others were staring hard at the pots, knitting their brows in concentration and frustration.  
  
Akihito gave the pot another look. Plants need a few things to grow. Soil, check, that one was already provided. Water...Water...He recalled a weather manipulation spell he had learned a while back.  He moved his hands gently in the air above the pot. A small cloud formed in his movements, and a few moments later, a small rainstorm trickled down upon the soil.  
  
Water, check. What next? "Sun light, lots if sunlight." He mused to himself. He closed his eyes and moved his hands once more. The tiny rain cloud stopped it's down poor, and instead began eminating a strong warm light, like that of the sun. Sun light, done...."What else do they need?" He questioned himself.  
  
"C02....Heeey little seed! You would love it out here! Lots of sun and other cool plants to socialize with." He started rattling off a conversation with his little pot. The students around him looked at him, and decided he had gone crazy.  
  
He just laughed to himself, finding it hysterical. He then closed his eyes and concentrated on the seed that lay burried carefully in the soil somewhere. He placed his hand above the pot and imagined it growing. A small sprout at first, then little tendrils of roots, little starts of leaves, and a shoot coming up form the pot of earth. He opened his eyes and gasped in surprise when something sold and silky had touched the palm of his hand.  
  
From his pot had grown a beautiful Lilly. It's pettles were painted purple and gold.  
There were murmers form the students sitting around him clearly surprised that he had been the first to successfully complete the assignment. Several of the students started following suit, talking to their own pots. Akihiko wondered how long it would take them to realize it wasn't the talking that did it.  
   
He gently stroked the delicate petals, delighted with himself in being able to make it grow. Miss. Bon Bon came to stand in front of Akihito's seat. She was grinning ear-to-ear. " Aki my boy! You did splendidly" she bellowed loudly for a woman of her size . She stopped to regard him for a moment. "Having trouble sleeping dear?" She suddenly asked.  
  
"Huh?...not really...well, maybe a little..how did you know?" He asked. As far as he could tell, the lack of sleep hadn't really shown on his face, at least, he had not noticed anything when he checked in the mirror that morning.  
  
Miss. Bon Bon placed her hands on both his cheeks and squished his face, rolling her hands around slightly. " It's in your eyes deary. Those bright blues of yours look a tad duller this morning. What's eating you?" She asked while still continuing to squish his cheeks together.  
  
"Erbin habin a veird bream a bot " Aki spoke while his cheeks were rolled and pressed.  
  
"Oh? And what did this weird dream consist of? One should never ignore dreams my boy. They hold such wonderful secrets." She said, letting go so he could explain properly.  
  
"That's the thing Miss. B, I can't remember it." He ran a hand through his hair in thought.  
  
" AH!" Aki jumped at her sudden outburst.  
" I have just the thing for that! Come see me at the end off the day. It will take some preparing, but It should do the trick."  She smiled, and then wandered off to check on the other students progress without any other explanation.  
  
                       -------------------------------  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly. He had left his botanics class early because he accomplished the assignment. Most of the other students had yet to make their plants erupt from the soil when he left.  
  
He had joined Takato and Kou for lunch before they headed off to their charms class. They had practiced removing low level hexes, apparently it would be on the next test.  
  
The trio were traveling down the north hallway which held a large glass case set into the wall. The case was a display of sorts. It housed dozens of portraits of previous and current teachers, students that had gone on into the world to become well accomplished, and of course a full scale painting depicting the man who founded the school just over 250 years ago.  
  
Akihito was looking at the many paintings and portraits as he strolled lazily down the hall with his cohorts. He paused to gander at the photo of Miss. Bon Bon. It depicted a much younger woman. Akihito would not have known it was her if not for the name plate and distinctive smile. It was from when she was 30 or so years of age he guessed, she had been a teacher at this school for many decades it seemed.  
  
He continued on his stide passing by the portrait of the founder. He didn't pay it much mind, though as he passed he felt a slight tingling at the base of his neck. The hairs on the back of his neck stod up in apparent alarm.  
  
Halting, he gave the founder a once over. He quickly moved on, catching up to his friends who had continued down the hall without him, leaving his lollygagging butt behind. The man in the painting had gold eyes, not something very common. The school was founded so long ago, the man was long passed for sure. Something about those eyes nagged at the edge of his mind though. Like he had seen them before. Well, of course he had. He passes through this  corridor everyday. Akihito shrugged at his own ridiculous paranoia and decided to chalk the reaction up to lack of sleep.  
  
The three of them had self study in the afternoon, and then a seminar on potion laws and abuse awareness.  
  
It was late afternoon when Akihito returned to the botanical class to see what Miss. B had been up to.  
  
"You are just in time Aki dear!" Miss. B flapped her arms in excitement when he passed through the doorway. She quickly ushered him over to her large oak wood desk where she had set up a small potion work shop. She had apparently been brewing something up. The fragrance in the room was light. If he had to describe it, he would say it was airy and light, like smelling a cloud, misty and fresh.  
  
She removed a small oval shaped vile that was pewter in color, and capped with a cork from the stand it had been cooling in.  
  
"Lialosa" she said handing it to him. " It's  a herbal potion that encourages deep sleep and lucid dreaming" she stated with a grin. " With this you should hopefully be more aware of your dream and remember it when you wake. I will gift this to you BUUUT on the condition  that you report your findings back to me in the morning!" She bounced with excitement.  
  
" Alright...deal. But Miss.B why are you so interested?" He cocked his head to the side in question.  
  
"Because my dear" she gave and wink " As I said, these things should not be ignored. Who knows what wonderful things it could lead to?"  
  
Akihito wasn't quite sure he understood her meaning. A dream was a dream. It wouldn't lead to anything in particular.  
  
  
But if this potion would let him get a good night sleep, why not? Miss. B had never steered him wrong in the past.  
  
He thanked her, and promised to give a full report in the morning.  
  
                      ----------------------------------------------  
  
Dinner was delicious, desert was even better. The sun had set on anorher day and the tired residents of the school had all returned to their respective rooms to retire for the night.  
  
Akihito settled into his usual bottom bunk, and rested on his back. He was holding the vile of Lialosa, and swishing the liquid back and forth in his hand, examining the bottle and it's contents.  
  
The other occupants of the room, Takato and Kou had questioned the vile, teasing their friend, and warning him not to become a potion abuser like the ones they had learned about in their seminar that afternoon.  
  
He had thrown pillows at both of them in annoyance and mock distaste. He explained  to them briefly what it was and they both seemed intrigued. They knew Aki had been having some trouble sleeping over the last few months due to a recurring dream that disturbed his usually undesterbable sleep. This potion seemed like a good thing to try.  
  
With their encouragement, Aki uncorked the bottle and downed it's contents in one gulp.


	3. 'Encourages deep sleep', His Ass

 'Encourages deep sleep', his ass. The moment the sweet tasting liquid hit his tongue , Akihito was knocked for a loop in 2 seconds flat.  
  
For a few moments everything was jumbled, Colours swirling all about his frazzled brain.  
  
The colors started to take form into a familiar surrounding. He found himself standing at the edge of the field that led to the forest entry.  
  
Everything was familiar but slightly askew. The normally green grass was instead a pale blue. The sky was a burnt orange and the trees were shades of red and yellow.  
  
He was very much aware that he was dreaming. Miss. Bon Bon had been right on the 'lucid dreaming' front. He had never felt so aware while being unconscious.  
  
The field was eerily quiet. While in reality it would be filled with many song singing birds and other animals skittering about. There seems to be no other life in this Dreamscape. The only sound that he could hear was the soft whisping of the Wind.  
  
His eyes scanned the forest boundaries and fell upon the opening that led off into the forest interior.  
  
Was something moving? He swore for a moment he saw movement just beyond the shadows of the tree canopies.  
  
A large dark figure came into view in the clearing of the trees. It seemed to stare at him, regarding him for a long moment before it sank into the ground. The dark form turned into a dark shadow and it began to move along the ground. It sped at an alarming speed along the ground towards Akihiko. He found himself frozen in place, unable to move. The from came closer and closer, Akihito thought it might run right into him.  
  
But it didn't. The shadow stopped right in front of him, only a few feet away. The shadow seeped out of the ground before him and began to take shape. It took on a form that was rather feline. Still frozen in place, Akihito watched in bewilderment as the shadow completed its solid form becoming a large black panther.  
  
The panther only stared at him. Making no other movements. Akihiko at first thought he may be attacked. But all it did was stare with intense gold eyes. Akihiko started staring right back. He had seen those eyes before, he knew he had. They were the only thing he could recall from his earlier dreams. He felt like they were significant in some way.  
  
The beast came closer, with its head down in apparent appraisal of him and slowly circled around him to the back. Akihito followed him with his head, but made no other attempt to move. The panther swished it's tail and raised its head up to meet his eyes again.  
  
The face of the beast, which had been emotionless and stoic up to this point, twisted up into what Akihito could only describe as a smirk. Akihito's heart thumped unexpectedly at the expression.  
  
It circled entirely around him before taking off like a shot of lightning back towards the tree gateway of the forest.  
  
"Wha.....WAIT!" Aki called after it. He started giving chase towards the tree line. His momentary paralysis all but gone. He hadn't figured out what was going on with this dream yet. He couldn't let it leave just like that.  
  
The grass around him started to grow taller, overtaking the field and towering above him suddenly. The tangled bits of brush and stocks of plants became wound around his legs, making progress towards the tree near impossible.  
  
There was a sudden gush of wind blowing through the field, and a loud sound that sounded like the call of a beast. All the greenery that was threatening to over take him flattened to the ground and fled into it like it was never there, leaving just mossy  earth in its place. Akihito looked back towards the trees that were now unobstructed from his view. The panther stood proud at the clearing, his look scorching and expectant . It turned and strutted back into the dim light of the forest, as if inviting or daring him to follow.  
  
He quickly made his way to the trees, for fear that the field may try to engulf him again.  
  
He gazed into the forest from just outside it's borders. It was dark, with only some patches illuminated by beams of orange sunlight casting shadows a long the path.  
  
Akihito took a breath, and risked one step forward.

His foot found no ground. He fell forward, flailing his arms in an attempt to stay upright. He failed as he plumited into a dark pit that seemed to have no bottom.  
  
Jolting awake with such force that he flipped himself out if bed, he yelped as his bottom hit the hardwood floor.   
  
He blinked several times in rapid succession  as he grasped the fact that he was back in reality. He was sweating again and his heart was thumping loudly. He remembered the whole dream. No wonder he had been fixated on the forest in recent days. It was showing up in his subconscious. For what reason, remained unclear, but perhaps Miss. Bon Bon would be able to shed some light on the  whole experience.  
  
He rose from his uncomfortable spot on the floor to wander to the window. It seemed his flailing to the floor had not roused his dorm mates . The sun was peeking up over the horizon , telling him that his dream had lasted almost the entire night. It had felt like only a few moments in his subconscious. He rubbed the back of his neck groggily, feeling stiff. His head still felt foggy and strange. That potion had really done a number on him.  
  
Feeling as if there was no point in trying to go back to sleep at this point, he decided to take a shower. He gathered his towel and his toiletries to head out of the room, leaving his slumbering companions behind.  
  
The Communal men's bathing area was a large spacious bath with many showers attached. Akihito briskly scrubbed himself down in a shower with body wash that smelt like fresh spring water, and washed his hair. Since he was awake before everyone else, he figured he might as well enjoy a soak in the bath.  
  
The water was always clean and just the right temperature. Another charm put on the school facility. A wonderful charm in Akihito's opinion.  
  
He soaked while floating by the edge if the bath, contemplating on his own about what the dream ment. Despite what transpired in the vision, he had not felt fear really. It was more like a nervousness than anything else.  
  
Getting out of the bath, he dried his body and wrapped his leaf green towel about his waist. He shook his head from side to side and water droplets scattered through the air. He slipped into the clothes that he brought with him from the dorm room and grabbed the rest of his toiletries.

He shortly returned to his room to prep for the day and when he reentered his shared dorm room, Takato and Kou were up and getting ready themselves.  
  
"Mornin' Aki, where were you off to so bright and early?" Kou asked as he pulled a blue T-shirt over his head and wiggled his way into it.  
  
"I woke up early, so I took a bath. I was all  sweaty and gross." Aki replied feeling much more refreshed.  
  
"Ah, did you have the dream again? Did the potion work?" Takato was always the first to catch on to things.  
  
"Haaaa did I, and did it ever! Come on, I'll tell you about it over breakfast" Aki confirmed as he threw his toiletry bag on his shelf.  
  
The three of them ventured out and quickly made their way to the cafeteria building.

                   -----------------------------------

The three stat at an empty table with their plates full of waffles. This morning breakfast was waffles with whipped cream, syrup and various fruits.  
  
Akihito set upon the task of telling the tail of his subconscious experience to his friends. Describing the panther in the forest in great detail.  
  
"A panther with gold eyes eh?" Kou pondered.  
  
"Dude, that's the schools crest" Takato looked at both his friends and shook his head. "You've gone here how long and neither of you caught on to that connection?"  
  
Aki's eyes widened with realization. He turned to look at the coat of arms that hung in the enterence of the cafeteria building. An identical one hung in the entrance of all the buildings on campus. He slapped his forehead in frustration.  
  
"How did I miss that? Idiot!" He reprimanded.  
  
He rose from his seat and strutted quickly over to where the coat of arms hung on the wall to examine it more closely.  
  
  
It depicted a black panther identical to the one in his dream. It stood proud with its head high, an animal to be feared and respected. It's showed no teeth, just carrying it's self in a stance that commanded authority, broad chest and shoulders squared and pushed forward. Definitely a beast one would not want to come face-to-face with.  
  
" Hey big fella. So what are you doing disturbing my sleep?" He asked the inaniment wall hanging. He scratched the back of his head, examining it for a few moments more.  
  
The wall fixture it's self was a rich dark wood and was shaped like a shield. Curves on either side met at the bottom in a dull point. The top had 3 points to it, the tallest being in the middle. The image of the panther was painted onto a royal purple background with gold filigree decorating the borders.  
  
He returned to his table to finish breakfast to continue the conversation with his friends.   
  
"Maybe it's a symbolic thing? Are you struggling with your classes? You know, ' falling into a pit, 'falling into despair'. Something like that." Kou offered as he took a bite of his waffles.  
  
" I'm not having any particular troubles. I don't think that's it" Aki countered. From an outside view he could see how that could be a possibility. But he really didn't feel like he was having a hard time with his classes at all.  
  
"Ah.. are you going to talk to Miss. Bon Bon about it? That crazy old lady probably has a take on it" Kou continued.  
  
Takato whacked the back of Kou's head and he yelped. "Show some respect dude. She's not crazy... She's eccentric and energetic."  
  
Kou rubbed the back of his head "Same thing, different words" he challenged.  
  
" I promised her I'd give her a full report later" Akihiko confirmed as he lazily ate his waffles. Normally he would have devoured all of them by now, but he was distractedly staring at the crest mounted on the wall.  
  
Once breakfast was done with, the boys had their first activity of the day. Today they were in rotation for a shape shifting seminar.  
  
Shape shifting was a high level skill that many people could not accomplish, but the seminar was offered for older students that were interested in the subject. It was a fairly rare skill. Only about 1 in 100 people could do it successfully after much practice and dedication.  
  
SMA was always offering seminars on various abilitys, no matter the skill level. The school wanted to encourage the students to try as many paths as possible.  
  
  
                    ---------------------------------  
  
The students all watched in amazement as a woman in her early 40s transformed into a wolf with light brown coloured fur and back again. The visiting instructor was giving a speech on the foundations of shifting and the precautions that should be taken when learning to shift.   
  
She explains that it takes so much energy and time when learning to shape shift that most people only ever perfect one particular form. There have been a few cases in history where magic users have managed to master more than one form but it was more rare then even shifting as a skill on its own.  
  
"Shifting take mental power just as much as it takes raw magic ability" she explained.  
  
Akihito was listening intently as she went on about the ins and outs. Shifting was something he hoped he would accomplish in the future. She was explaining that most people have an animal form that suite their soul. One of the biggest troubles for most people was figuring out what animal matched them perfectly.  
  
                 -----------------  
  
" Man, shifting looks awesome" Kou announced as the three were walking towards the Botanics classroom. "I'm so going to learn that! I'll be like a grisly bear or a tiger grrr" he exclaimed with his arms in the air and curved forward like claws.  
  
"More like monkey or a sloth" Takato teased.  
  
"Hey! Are you saying I'm slow?" Kou's face twisted in mock shock and offence. " What do you think you would be Aki?"  
  
They both turned to their friend expectantly.  
  
"Not sure, I can see why she said it's difficult to figure out what animal fits you. Where do you even start with something like that?" He returned, looking up at the ceiling in thought.  
  
They reached the Botanics class just as students were filing out. Miss. Bon Bon's  class had just finished for the day. They entered to see the petit woman sitting at her desk, writing in her note book. No doubt recording the results for the class that just left.  
  
"AAH AKI! KOU, TAKATO" The woman smiled wide when she noticed them. "I am hoping for good news?" She asked as Aki came to stand before her.  
  
"Ya, the potion did the trick...though it was really strong, it knocked me on my...butt" he chose his words carfuly.  
  
"How much did you take dear? I DID tell you just one drop you know" she said waving a hand.  
  
"....No...you didn't " he looked at her flatly.  
  
"Oh, did I not?" She laughed "Oh well, that's in the past, what I am more interested in is what happened AFTER your acidental overdose! HOho!"  
  
Aki sighed at her antics and proceeded to describe his experience from the night before, including the resemblance of the panther to the crest of the school.  
  
Miss. Bon Bon listened to the whole story without interjection. Her eyes fixated on his.  
  
"Well..that is interesting." She smiled as she hopped out from her chair and rounded the desk.  
  
" I think there is just one thing for this my boy.  Follow the panther." Miss. Bon Bon started. "Go for a little trip up the trail, see what there is to see!"  
  
"Good plan, we can go with you" Takato added.  
  
"NOPE! Aki should go by himself. If he is distraced by you lot he may miss something of importance" she wagged her finger at them in warning.  
  
"You think it's a good idea for him to go off in the forest alone?" Takato asked in concern.  
  
Miss. Bon Bon turned back to Akihito "let me see your hand dear" she said reaching forward. Aki obediently held out his hand. He had learned over the years to not question her quirky requests.  
  
Miss. Bon Bon turned his palm up and examined it closely. Running delicate aged fingers along the lines of his hand.  
  
"Yup, looks good to me!" She cheered and the turned to leave the classroom without any further clarification.  
  
Akihito looked at his friends who were sporting matching expressions of confusion mixed with concern.  
  
Aki just shrugged, not getting it either, but finding the thought of going into the forest intriguing. " What could it hurt? I'll just stay on the path. I'll skip my afternoon classes and be back before dark. Easy peasy". He started to head to the door.  
  
"K dude, but make sure you take your phone. If you aren't back by dark we will come looking" Takato suggested as Takato and Kou followed him out.  
  
"Be sure to be home before the street lights come on dear" Kou added in a high pitched  mock mothers voice.  
  
Aki shoved him half-heartedly " I'm not a kid ya know, I can handle myself. He stuck out his tongue, countering the effect of his words and making him resemble a child.  
  
Kou and Takato only laughed at him in response.  
  
                  ----------------------------------  
  
Kou and Takato had headed to their afternoon class.  
  
Akihito now stood at the threshold that lead off into the forest. Just as in his dream, shafts of light pierced the leaves and painted the path floor with bright sunshine.  
  
He took a breath and held it as he took one step forward.


	4. "Well what do we have here?"

His foot found solid ground and he released his held breath. Of course, what else did he expect? Armed with a worn black hoodie over his comfortable ripped jeans and his phone tucked safely in his pocket along with his wallet he began his journey solo.  
  
He started to make his way down the dirt path slowly, observing his surroundings as he went. The spring trees were a wonderful earthy green, and resident song birds filled the air with a variety of chirps and calls. It was a very pleasant stroll to take. A light breeze was shaking the leaves on the trees and the woods seemed calm and at peace.  
  
He continued on down the path for a long time, with nothing of note coming along. He had been walking for maybe 45 minutes by this point. It probably was just a dream after all. It didn't really have to mean anything. Maybe he was just stressed about school stuff.  
  
The deeper he went, the less brightly lit the path became until he could see what appeared to be a clearing up ahead of him. He could also see the base of the mountain.  
  
When he reached the clearing he could see a set of stone steps carved into the mountain cliff side, working it's way up and around the rough terrain. Well that was unexpected.  
  
He came this far, might as well continue a bit, it would still be several hours till the sun started to go down.  
  
He started to make his way up the rough stairway. It was well maintained despite its location. No large sections missing making it difficult to climb. He had no idea this was here. The students rarely ventured into the forest near the school. He began to wonder why. It was a nice walk to be sure.  
  
The climb was long, lasting around 15 minutes until he came to stand at the top of the winding mountain staircase. It stopped at the middle of the mountain where there lay a large flat plain covered in copious amounts of green grass, aged trees that were  probably hundreds of years old and the biggest house Akihiko had ever seen.  
  
House? No that was the wrong word. Manner? Still not good enough how about mansion. Yeah that sounded about right.  
  
What the hell was a mammoth mansion like that doing there? The building was all rounded towers, dramatic peaks and finely etched archways. It appeared to be Victorian in stile. Large clear windows were surrounded by fine delicate moldings and the building it's self was a dark brown.  
  
Akihito thought this whole area was owned by the school so finding someone's prestigious home perched on the side of the mountain was not what he was expecting.  
  
The Mansion was about a 50 feet from where he stood and the size of it was surely enough to knock ones socks off.  
  
He strolled forward taking it in the site. If this really was someone's home he wouldn't be sticking around long. Something about trespassing and what not. Although he thought this, that fleeting thought did not stop him from wondering all the way up to the front door. Vines were winding their way up the sides of the door frame and they had colourful flowers growing amongst them.  
  
The door was a double door lined with silver rivits and fancy curved handles. The whole place screemed luxury. Before Akihito knew what he was doing he was reaching out for the door.  
  
The moment his finger tip touched the dark wood he regreted his decision.  
  
"Wha....Whoooow!" Thick vines from either side of the door wrapped around his feet lifting him upwards and turning him upside down. The Vines quickly wrapped their way around the rest of his body leaving only his head exposed. " ..Ge..GET OOOFF!" He struggled against the binding but was unable to wriggle himself free. He swayed back and forth for several moments in a hopeless attempt to escape.  
  
" Fan-friken-tastic" he mumbled, all the blood rushing to his head.  
  
"Well what do we have here?" A deap rumbling voice spoke out.


	5. "Curiosity killed  the cat you know"

Akihiko stilled his struggles and looked forward. For a moment he was wondering if what he was seeing was really there or a cause and effect from all the blood rushing to his head.  
  
Leaning in the doorway in a very casual manner stood a man. He was adorned with a very expensive looking 3 piece suit. From what he could tell he was well-built with broad shoulders. His hair was jet black and slicked back in a professional manner. What had him startled though was the eyes. They were golden color. Very familiar. The man regarded him with a smirk on his face. Also very familiar.  
  
He stared at the man for a long moment. Flabbergasted and unsure what to say.   
  
"I seem to have caught a mouse in my trap" the unknown man spoke. His voice was deep and had an edge to it that did...things to Akihito. An odd feeling that he did not want to explore.  
  
He bristled once he realized he had been referred to as a mouse. " Who's a mouse you you jerk? Let...let me out-a this!" He squirmed, his desire to escape the confines of the vines renewed.  
  
"Hm.. perhaps too feisty to be a mouse. A kitten then" his smirk widened.  
  
Akihito's face was red at this point. He refused to believe it was for any reason other than being suspended in his current position.  
  
The man must have sensed his discomfort for he was suddenly flipped right side up again. The vines made no leeway around his body however, keeping him nice and tightly bound. In this position he could get a better look at the man's face. His eyes were in fact golden in color, and his face... Oh boy his face. Aki wasn't going to finish that thought.  
  
"All though this is an improvement, it's not quite what I had in mind" Akihito frowned at the man.  
  
"But I think you look quite good bound like that. And you WERE trespassing. I believe I have the right to deal with an intruder, wouldn't you agree?" The man raised an eyebrow in challenge still smirking all the while.  
  
" I uh, but I HAD NO IDEA SOMEONE LIVED UP HERE." He chose to ignore the comment about the binding.  
  
" You wandered all the way to my front door and didn't know anyone lived up here? That's not a compelling argument kitten." The man's eyes were laughing.  
  
" I didn't know until I came up the stairs! And then and then... I let my curiosity get the better of me..." He explained.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat you know" the man responded, obviously amused greatly.  
  
"Would you stop referring to me as a damned cat? I have a name you know!" He was really getting pissed off. This man was hell-a annoying.  
  
"Well what is it then? Perhaps if you tell me I'll let you loose." He offered as he pulled a pack of expensive looking cigarettes from inside his jacket. He retreved one and lit it up taking a long drag and then exhaling in Aki's general direction.  
  
Aki frowned. Something about this man made him not what to co-operate in any manner. He had a demanding aura that rubbed him the wrong way.  
  
"Come on now kitten. Being stubborn is not going to get you out of those Vines." He chuckled at the pointless defiance.  
  
There was that 'kitten' again, damn him. There had to be another way out of this...the vines... he was reminded of his botanics class. He closed his eyes and focused on the vines, imagining them shrinking away. The weight on his chest began to loosen and when he opened his eyes the vines had loosened enough for them to fall to the ground, him a long with it. His ass hit the ground with a clunk.  
  
The man looked down on him with a single eye brow raised.  
  
" Ahh..w..well sorry to disturb!" Akihito quickly rose to his feet and took off like a bat out of hell towards the staircase. The burn of the mans gaze fully felt on his back as he ran. He quickly descended the stairs and lost sight of the mansion and man.  
  
"Interesting" the man said as he watched the young man vanish out of sight. He leaned over to pick something off the ground. A tattered brown leather wallet had fallen out of the brats hoodie.  
  
He opened it and found a student ID carefully tucked inside.  
  
"Takaba Akihito eh? " he smirked. "Very interesting indeed."


	6. " Hell No! I'm not into guys!!!!"

It took Aki only half the time to return to the school. He sprinted nearly the entire way. He chalked his thumping heart beat up to the physical exertion. Definitely not those eyes. Nope. Not a chance.  
  
He had returned just around dinner time. He figured Kou and Takato could be in the cafeteria building having dinner.  
  
Sure enough his two best friends were sharing a table enjoying plates full of tacos. He quickly served himself a plate and joinef them.   
  
"Hey guys" He said as he took his seat.  
  
"Good to see you back in one piece. Find anything interesting on your nature hike?" Kou asked before munching another bite of taco.  
  
"A huuuge house!" Aki exclaimed while drawing his arms wide to demonstrate it's vastness.  
  
"...A house? In the woods? I thought the school owned all of the property up till just after the mountain range?" Takato questioned.  
  
" Well it wasn't IN the forest. It was on the mountain. And that's what I thought to." Aki shrugged as he tucked in to his own dinner.  
  
" Anybody home?" Kou asked.  
  
Aki hesitated for a moment. " Ya, there was a guy there. I didn't stick around long though, didn't want to trespass on private property, ya know?" He told a half truth. He didn't want to tell his friends that he had gotten snaired in a vine trap, or that the man had insisted on calling him 'kitten'. That was embarrassing and they would surely never let it go.  
  
"Think it has anything to do with that dream of yours?" Takato asked.  
  
" No, not a chance at all" he dead paned  pushing away the following thought of 'the eyes' that floated unwanted in his mind.  
  
"Oook..find anything that DID seem like it was related?" Takato raised a brow in scepticism at the tone.  
  
Akihito munched away at his dinner. " NOPE. I think the whole thing was a bust"  
He had just finish downing 5 tacos when he stood to leave.  
  
"I'm going to go head up to the room and take a nap. I'm tired after all that running on the way back.... because I didn't want to worry you guys." He quickly added to avoid questions  
  
"Ok dude, take it easy" Kou waved him off and Takato nodded.  
  
"Gu-Night man. We all know you arnt getting back up from this 'nap" Takato chuckled.  
  
"Maybe I will maybe I wont" Aki waved a hand as he left, knowing full well he probably wouldn't.

 

* * *

 

Akihito had settled in quite quickly. It took only a few moments after his head hit the pillow for him to fall asleep. The potion from the previous night must have still been in his system because he was very aware while he was sleeping.   
  
After having the same dream consistently for so many nights he was surprised to find himself in a new setting.  
  
He was in the Botanics classroom. It was good at any other living presence, aside from the copious amounts of plant life of course.  
  
"Hello Kitten" that voice. He turned to face the desk that belonged to Miss. Bon Bon. There, sitting were the petit woman usual sat, was the stranger from the mountain mansion.  
  
" Wh...what are you doing here?" Akihito asked, startled by the sudden appearance of tall dark and annoying in his Dreamscape.  
  
"Why are you so surprised? I've appeared to you many times before." The man smirked.  
  
" The hell you have! I just met you today, and I don't make it a habit to dream about guys!" Aki blustered.  
  
The man rose from his seat behind the desk. " Oh really?" He rounded the desk and strode with confidence towards Akihito.  
  
Aki instinctively took a step back. The man continued forward, Aki continued backwards. Perhaps not the best plan of avoidance. His butt knocked into something solid. Oh, that would be the first row of desks blocking his retreat.  
  
The man was now standing uncomfortably close.  
  
Aki couldn't find any words to say, which was unlike him. The man reached out and cupped the back of Aki's head. He was paralyzed and couldn't move away. This was his dream right? Why the hell was he so powerless?  

The man smirked again and then leaned down. Down down till their lips met. He was kissing him? Why the hell was he doing that?! He felt something nudging at his lips, the fucker was trying to french him!  
  
Aki tried to push back " The fuck do you think hmmmm!?" Aki's protest was muffled. The man had taken the opening to slip his tongue into his mouth.  
  
The kiss was intence and hungry. The stranger was demanding and controlling the whole way through. When they finely parted Aki took a deap breath.  
  
"The fuck you bastard!? I don't even know you!"  
  
" So if you did it would be ok?" The man's signature smirk was back.  
  
" Hell No! I'm not into guys!!!!" Aki yelled, his face flushed.  
  
Akihito yelped when the man gave his crotch a squeeze.  
  
" This is not very convincing Kitten." He gave Aki a heated look.  
  
He had an erection.  
  
Aki bolted upright from were he was sleeping. The hell was with that dream? He was sweating again but for a  whole different reason than normal. He lifted the blanket and looked down. Shit. He was half hard.


	7. Aki took a looooong cold shower to clear his head...er...mind

Aki took a looooong cold shower to clear his head...er...mind. He hoped this would not be a regular thing form now on. Dreaming about some stranger and getting all hot and bothered. He liked girls damn It! Soft sweet girls who had no apparent sadistic tendencys. That guy, just in the short moment they shared, he was sure he was that type.  
  
He towelled off, now shivering slightly from the cold water, and went straight back to his room to make another attempt at sleep.  
  
To his delight, he slept the rest of the night with out any disturbing scenes that made him, for a fleeting moment mind you, question his sexuality. Something that he had NEVER done before. He had quickly blamed it on the sleep potion, it was definitely a side effect from that...definitely.  
  
\-----------  
  
Akihito had potions class in the morning. He asked his teacher Miss. Ramery about possible side effects to potions. She gave him a reference number for a book in the library and told him to look it up on his own. She stated that there was a very long list of known side effects. Because he was unwilling to give her what specific side effect he was experiencing, she could not be of much council.  
  
No student in their right mind would tell their teacher that the potion made them have an erotic dream that gave them a hard on.  
  
Akihito took the opportunity of his break in between classes to go to Miss. Bon Bon's classroom. He had found himself there a lot lately.  
  
He entered the room to see Miss. Bon Bon happily wandering about the room watering various plants about the space. She was humming an unfamiliar tune as she went.  
  
"Afternoon Miss. B" he called out. She turned to him and smiled. " Ah Aki boy, I was wondering when I would see you! Come in come in! Tell me all about your woodland adventure!" She scuttled over and placed her old metal watering can on her desk.  
  
"Eh, not much to tell. It was a nice walk, that's about it." He shrugged. " Saw a big house, met a weird guy, nothing related to the dream what so-ever."  
  
Akihito suddenly found himself yanked by the shirt down to eye level with the petit woman. "It's silly to think you can lie to an old lady Aki dear" her eyes were sparkling in a mischievous manner.  
  
Aki gulped. She was sharp and attentive. It was easy to forget because of her easy going nature and flamboyant way she carried herself on a day-to-day basis.  
  
"His.....his eyes were maybe a tiny bit similar to the panthers eyes from the dream. Just a tiny bit though. Almost an unnoticable simularity in fact." That was a lie. They were identical in both colour and intensity.  
  
Miss. Bon Bon released his shirt and smiled "What ever you say dear. So tell me what happened".  
  
Akihito went about setting the scene, giving great detail of his trek up the Mountainside and how he had been captured in a vine trap in front of this large mansion. Miss. Bon Bon listened  quietly taking in all of his story.  
  
"So you broke the trap yourself?" She questioned, that mischievous twinkle returning to her eyes.  
  
" I think so? I mean it didn't seem like he was going to do it anytime soon." Aki shrugged once more. He was not going to share the dream he had last night with this teacher either.  
  
"Hm, I see." She nodded in what seemed to be understanding. What conclusion she had come to was beyond him.  
  
"Well I'm sure everything will work out just fine." She said aloud, seeming to be speaking more to herself then Akihito at this point. "You best hurry off to the dean's office now" she waved a hand.  
  
"Huh? Why would I need to go to.."  
  
Akihito was cut off by the loudspeaker sending out a massage to the whole campus.  
  
" Takaba Akihito please come to the dean's office. Repeat, Takaba Akihito to the dean's office please." The speaker came out crisp and clear  
  
Akihito stared at Miss. Bon Bon a moment. "How?...."  
  
She just smiled and went back to caring for her plants.  
  
"Ok then.." He said to himself and headed out the door and into the hall. The dean's office was on the east side of the main building.

Akihito arrived at the door to the dean's office. Outside It, set into the wall, was another well polished glass case. It was a display for the many awards the school had received for its outstanding performance over the years.  
  
Why he was being called there was beyond him. As far as he could recall he hadn't caused any trouble.... recently anyway.  
  
He passed through the threshold into the waiting area/ receptionists office that was connected to the dean's office.  
  
The older secretary, Mrs. Maury was typing away on her computer. Akihito cleared his throat to catch her attention. "Eh, hi there.. Takaba Akihito, I was, er, called by the dean?"  
  
"Ah, Takaba-kun. Dean Laurence will be right with you. He is with someone at the moment. She smiled and gestured toward a chair in the waiting area.  
  
"Ah, alright." He took a seat to wait. Aki could hear the voice of the dean. He was an energetic and nerviouse man.  
  
Aki could only make out a few words. Broken sentences like "I'm sorry you were disturbed" and "The students know better".  
  
The dean poked his head out the door of his office and spoke to the secretary. He was a slim man with a long nose. Perched a top that slim nose were a pair of square nerdy looking glasses. The glasses were slipping down his face as he appeared to be sweating profusely.  
  
"Is Takaba-kun here yet?" He asked in a dry voice.  
  
"Yes sir." She responded and looked in Aki's direction.  
  
Dean Laurences eyes and Akihito's met and he got the feeling he should hurry to the door.  
  
He stood and quickly strode to the door to join the man.  
  
"Come in quickly." He gestured through the door.  
  
"What's up Dean? What did I do?" Aki asked point blank.  
  
"Oh how soon we forget our discrepancies."  
  
Akihito froze on the spot. That voice, it couldn't be.


	8. "You stoll my wallet ?!"

Akihito's eyes fell on the back of a man sitting in a chair. Wearing an elegant suit, black hair slicked back, and a stream of smoke trailing up above his head from what Akihito could only assume was one of his expensive cigarette.  
  
The man turned to look him in the eye. "Did you already forget your trespassing from yesterday? Oh my, you do have a poor memory" that smirk was back across his devilishly handsome face. He stubbed out his cigarette in an ashtray on the dean' desk.

"Once again Asami- sama, I am terribly sorry for.." the dean started, but 'Asami' raised a hand to silence him.  
  
" As I said earlier, there is no actual rule forbidding students from wandering the forest or the mountain. I just wanted to make sure Takaba-kun got what belonged to him back." He assured the man. " Now, would you give me a moment with him? I would like to talk to him a moment". He smiled. Akihito didn't like that look. It gave him a sense of foreboding.  
  
"O..of course Sir, I will see myself out. Do let me know if there's anything you need." The Dean bowed and made a hasty exit.  
  
Asami waved him off as he closed the door behind him. He then turned his attention back to Akihito. "Hello again kitten." The greeting was spoken with a deep rumbling voice. It brought back unpleasant memories of the dream from the night before. Akihiko certainly did not like it. Not one bit.  
  
"You.. what did you come here for?" Aki stood firm. Like hell he was going to let this 'Asami' effect him with that voice and those eyes.  
  
Asami stood and strolled to stand in front of Akihito. He leaned down and spoke Cooley into his ear "I couldn't let something this interesting get away so easily".  
  
Akihito jumped back. "You. .You!" He yelped defensively. His ears red.  
  
Asami tapped something gently against his forehead. "I also thought you may want this back." He smirked and dropped the object.  
  
Akihito scrambled to catch the falling object. When he had it firmly in hand, he recognized it as his wallet. When had he lost That?  
  
"You stoll my wallet ?!" He bristled.  
  
"I have no need to steal the wallet of a pour student. You dropped it when running away. With your tail between your legs " Asami's lip twitched at the corner in amusement.  
  
"Well...thank you for returning It, I have class now...so" he ignored the tail part.  Akihito made an attempt to escape, but found himself caged by two strong arms on either side of the door.  
  
"So hasty to make an exit" Asami chuckled.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you are doing!?" Akihito flushed. This was far to similar to that dream.  
  
"I have just one question, then you can go" Asami was whispering in his ear again. Aki refused to turn and face the man keeping him in place. He was sure his current flustered face would amuse him.  
  
"How did you break the trap?" Aki was surprised by this question. It wasn't really difficult to do so. "I just, concentrated on It, and it broke...It was a pretty weak trap if you ask me."  
  
"I see." Asami released his hold as promised. "A weak trap Eh?" Asami chuckled. Aki really didn't get this guy.  
  
There came and knocked at the door. " Si..Sir are you still doing alright?" Came the nerviouse stuttering of the dean from behind the doorway.  
  
"Ah you have come at the right time. I would like my 3 reserved rooms in the dorm prepared for my stay, a long with my secretary and head of security." Asami stared. The dean opened the door.  
  
"You wish to say at the school Sir? Surely you would be much more comfortable in your holiday home?" The dean asked nervously.  
  
"It has been far to long since I stayed at the school. I want to observe it first hand and....interact with some of the students." Asami glanced in Akihito's direction. Aki did not like how he said that.  
  
Who the hell was this Asami that he could order the dean around and demand a place to stay...or even have rooms RESERVED specifically for his use? Wait..He was sticking around? Oh boy, Aki could see troubled times ahead. If he thought he was going to get away with messing with Akihito, he had another thing coming.

"Right away Sir, I will make sure the preparations are done myself" the dean resigned himself to Asami's decision. "Please excuse me." The dean turned to leave.  
  
" And like I said, I have class soooo" Aki followed the dean out quickly, lest he be trapped by Asami again. Had Aki glanced back, he would have caught those golden eyes watching him leave with a hungry expression.  
  
\----  
  
After classes were done for the day, and dinner had been thoroughly consumed, the 3 friends retired to the dorm for a bit of studying and then bed.  
  
" Dude, what did you do to get called to the office for?" Kou asked as he flipped through a text book.  
  
"Nothing, I just dropped my wallet and someone turned it in" Aki waved a hand dismissively.  
  
"Oh good, I thought you were in trouble again" Takato signed in relief. Kou laughed at Aki's offended expression.  
  
" When do I ever get in trouble?" He huffed .  
  
"Let's see...how about that potion you dumped  into the courtyard fountain? It turned it green and bubbled up so much that it took up almost all of the courtyard itself? Or or when you thought hexing your dinner was a good idea and it turned into a big food fight? Oh how about the wale you summoned in the pond?"  
  
"That poor wale didn't know what happened " Kou shook his head with a grin.  
  
" Hey that was an accident, I sent him right back!" Aki huffed.  
  
"Even the sumons teacher was surprised you managed something so big though." Takato mused. It had been an impressive feat.  
  
"Whatever...Hey, you guys ever hear the name 'Asami' before?" Aki asked, he wasn't familiar with the name, but maybe his friends were.  
  
"A...sami?....hm... wasn't the school founder from that family?" Kou tilted his head and glanced towards Takato. He always payed more attention to detail than the two of them did.  
  
  
"Ya, Asami was the last name of the man who founded the school" Takato nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well that explains it then" Aki flopped back on his bed.  
  
His two friends cast him curious glances.  
" Explains what?" They asked in unison.  
  
" The guy I met on the mountain was an Asami. That explains why he has a freaking house on school property." Aki mused.  
  
"Dude how'd you learn his name? I thought you hightailed it out of there?" Kou asked skeptically.  
  
"Well yeah... The guy that found my wallet.... was him." Aki chuckled nervously.  
"He must be the founders grandson or something, guessing at how old he looks...so he is a spoiled rich boy who inherited granddaddy's fortune and property's. Explains SO much."  
  
"Personality that bad eh?" Takato laughed.  
  
"Big time" Aki scowled. "And apparently he is going to be staying on campus for a while. I'm going to avoid him like the plague!" Aki waved his arms dramatically.  
  
Little did Akihito know just how hard that would be.


	9. The Magic Wonders Traveling Performers

Akihito was hopeing for a dream free sleep on this night. No such luck.  
  
This time he found himself in the main hall, staring up at the school crest mounted there. Seriously. What was with his brains obsession with that damn crest?  
  
"Like what you see Kitten?" A chill ran down his spine at the voice. Aki flipped around to face the man that had been haunting his dreams, but found nothing but an empty hall.  
  
He turned back to find the panther was now missing from the wall mount.  
  
Something nuged him from behind. He tilted his head to look back and found himself looking down at the animal, now full size and fully animated.  
  
At shoulder height the panther stood a little taller than the small of Aki's back. He was am impressive creature, there was no argument there.  It was pressing it's head against Akihito's back. Was he...was he nuzzling him?  
  
Aki turned fully to face it. The panther then pressed it's head to his stomach. It totally was nuzzling him like some big house cat! Aki reached a hand down tentatively to rub a large black pointed ear.  
  
It freaking purred at that. A deep sound, as expected from such a large animal, but not what Aki was expecting.  
  
" Over a hundred years" came the deap baritone. Aki jumped again and looked around, once more there was no sign of  Asami.  
  
"Over 100 years I have waited. I've been very patient, wouldn't you say?"  
  
The voice...It was coming from the panther.  
  
" What...What are you talking about?" Aki ceased his petting of the Panthers silky ears.  
  
The panther suddenly reared up on its back legs, now standing taller than Akihito. He pressed his large front paws on Aki's shoulders and used all his body weight to send him tumbling onto his back, the panther falling on top of him.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Aki struggled to get out from under the beast, but it was futile. The panther probably weighed around 200lb. All of that weight firm muscle meant for taking down pray.  
  
It licked a warm rough tongue up the side of his neck and Aki squeaked in surprise and embarrassment.  
  
"Stop it you big Gyah!?" Sharp teeth ran along his neck, racking his body with a violent shiver. Well that's dangerous. One bite of those sharp teeth and he was done for.  
  
"I won't be patient for much longer kitten. That's a promise" the beast spoke hot in his ear.  
  
" I don't get what you are saying!" Aki yelled his ears turning dark red.  
  
The panther looked down on him with a smirk. " Figure it out quickly for your own good then".  
  
The panther then nipped at his neck with those sharp teeth, and ran his rough tongue up the side of his neck once more.  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
Akihito awoke, once more sweating and half hard. Was he becoming some kind of pervert? The panther had spoken this time ...in HIS voice. What did he mean he would be waiting? Waiting for what!? He released a frustrated sigh. These were just stupid dreams right? When would that potion be out of his system?  
  
He rolled over and curled tightly into himself. Pointedly ignoring his manhood which was awake and wanting attention. Like hell he was going to jerk off after that dream. After THAT voice. No way. Not a chance. Sleep, go back to sleep.  
  
He somehow managed to fall back asleep around an hour later.

* * *

  
  
The next day was Saterday, and he had no extra curricular activity planed, so he stayed in bed an hour longer than usual. It was around 10 am by the time he actually rolled out of bed.  
  
He sleepily scratched his hand through his mess of a bed head and yawned. Both his room mates had apparently had something planned for the day because they were both MIA.  
  
He dressed in a casual T and some comfy black jeans. Looking in the mirror hanging in their room, he tousled his hair until it was somewhat presentable by his own standards.  
  
His stomach gave a loud protesting growl at how empty it was. Well, first things first. Cafeteria hall for something to eat. After that he would peruse around and see what different clubs and seminars were happening. There must be something interesting to partake in.

After consuming half his body weight in pancakes, Aki found himself at the edge of field by the forest.  
   
There was a large gathering of students and teachers at the fields edge which left him curious. The crowd was buzzing with excitement.  
  
There was a show being performed today it seemed. Some sort of traveling performance group. There were high wires set up on the field, platforms at different heights and colors scattered along the field.  
  
Why didn't he know this was happening today?  
  
"Yooo Aki!" Came a familiar voice. Aki looked to see Kou and Takato standing at the edge of the field were the performance was about to get under way. The area was getting quite crowded as students gathered.  
  
Akihito jogged over to them. " So this is were you guys got off to. What's happening?"  
  
"Its 'The Magic Wonders Traveling Performers'. You didn't know they were coming? They announced it on.....oooh, you were off playing forest fairy that day" Kou laughed.  
  
 "They came to perform for the student body. Apparently a lot of them are graduates of SMA" Takato offered, being  a bit more helpful. " Sorry man forgot you were off that day."  
  
"So-kay" Aki waved him off. " Why didn't you wake me?  
  
"Cuz you seem like you haven't been sleeping well lately. Thought you could use a day off." Takato was a very thoughtful friend.  
  
Akihito smiled "Thanks for the consideration, but I'm fine, real.."  
  
Aki was cut off by a loud resonating bang. He jumped and looked out on the field. A female performer dressed in a gold and purple jumpsuit that hugged the curves of her delicate body, was creating rainbow lights in the sky over the feild using a form of fire magic. Some of the light exploded in a ball of colors, while the rest twisted and curled  in the sky spelling out the words ' Magic Wonders Traveling Performers', setting the stage and mood for the show as it began.  
  
The crowd cheered at the beautiful lights and clapped as the show continued. A young man clad in a simular outfit, with long hanging coat tails, took center stage and bowed. From under him erupted a thick bunch of vines that lifted him high into the air.  
  
The vines stopped suddenly and the young man was lunched into the air, his coat tails flapping in the gush of wind. The vines split and erupted into thousands of flowers of pink, purple and gold, that softly cascaded down onto the ground.  
  
The young man spun in the air as he fell, barrel rolling in mid air. He reached out his arm and grabbed a high wire as he passed it, flipping himself around it, and up to land gracefully atop it with legs slightly spread for balance, and toes pointed out.  
  
The crowd clapped and cheered at the feat. The woman took center stage now, and began to fluidly move her hands. It was a summoning stance. She uttered a praise under her breath, no one close enough to hear. A summoning spell to be sure. She brought both her arms together and thrust outwards, away from her body. From a flash of light sprung a flock of white doves, rising up into the sky as they formed.  
  
The performers were demonstrating a variety of different magics. Summoning, nature manipulation, transformation. It was quite the display of skill. And the two that had performed so far had showed a remarkable amount of confidence and control.  
  
Akihito felt a chill run up his spine to his ears where it turned in to a warmth that tinted his ears pink.  He glanced down the field, he felt as if he was being watched. Who would be watching him instead of the marvelous display in front of them? His question was answered when his blue eyes met a golden stare. That Damn Asami was looking right at him. He was at the side of the field, even from some 250 feat away he could tell his eyes were fixated on him. The man smirked the moment their eyes met.  
  
He stood with his hands tucked neatly into the pockets of his tailer made black suit plants that probably cost more than the schools tuition for a year...make that 2.  
His hips cocked slightly to the side as he stood in a semi relaxed stance. With him were two unknown men. One flanking on either side.

Both of them also wearing expensive suits.  One was a tall gentleman with glasses and black hair. He seemed to have a very serious deminour. He stood at attention with his back straight. His eyes were focused on a folder he had open in his hands. The stuffy 'no fun' type, Aki guessed.  
  
The other man was taller tham Asami. A giant dwarfing Aki's short stature. He was built like a brick house to boot. He was blond and had a face of stone. No emotion present.   
  
The 'Assistant and head of security' Aki assumed. Asami HAD requested 3 rooms.  
  
Akihito took a step back to try and obstruct Asami's view of him. Those eyes were making him all kinds of uncomfortable. He blended a bit into the crowd around him.  
  
A third member of the performers took the stage. He seemed a bit nerviouse of being in front of the crowd. He was wearing the same type of outfit as the others, but it didn't seem to fit him well. It was noticeably a few sizes too big.  
  
He began swaying his arms, preparing for a cast of some sort.  
  
Akihito poked his head back forward, to see if Asami was still looking in his direction.  
  
Aki heard yelling suddenly, he looked to see a face of fear on the performer who had just started. The grass was shooting up from the ground uncontrolably like spears.  
  
"Shit that guys going to get himself hurt!" Aki sprung into action without a second thought. He was pretty good with nature manipulation so he began redirecting the sharp plants back into the ground with a flowing motion of his hands and arms. He ran out into the field towards the young man in an attemp to help.  
  
The grass was overwhelming him. It was growing to fast for him to keep up with. He managed to reach the performer who was frozen in fear. A column of grass sprang out behind Akihito. He saw it but had no time to react.  
  
He heard something that sounded like the call of a beast before everything went black.

 


	10. I think you need a second opinion

He rolled over and burried his face in the softness that was surrounding him. His pillow unexpectedly smelled nice, and the warmth surrounding him was comforting.  
  
He cracked open an eye. Since when did his pillow have a 'warmth hex' on it? His blurry vision fell on a sea of black velvet. He ran his hand over it. It was so soft. He did not own a pillow like this.  
  
"You're pretty brave for a kitten" that deap voice!  
  
Aki was awake in an instant. He found himself alone. He gazed around the room and quickly realized he was in the infirmary. The room was crisp and clean, The walls all painted a bright white, and the privacy curtains hanging from the ceiling matched. There were 10 beds in total.  
  
He rubbed the back of his head. There was a slight bump and it throbbed a bit. Last thing he could recall was the performers spell going haywire.  
  
He spotted his personal belongings on the table beside the bed he was laying in. His wallet, dorm room keys and phone were neatly arranged for him there.  
  
He reached out and grabbed his phone to check the time. 4pm, he had been out for a few hours.  
  
"Takaba-kun, how are you feeling?" The schools nurse Mrs. Homney came into view holding a glass of water to offer him. She was a slender woman with brunette hair that fell at shoulder length when tied in a neat pony tail, which it always was. She was a woman in her late 30s  
  
He took the outstretched glass with a grateful nod. "My head hurts a bit, but otherwise I'm good."  
  
"Alright, I'm going to perform a few tests to check if you have a concussion" she said reaching into the pocket of her crisp, neat pure white nurse coat and pulling out a small flash light. "Please follow the light with your eyes."  
  
After Mrs. Homney was satisfied that he didn't, in fact, have a concussion she nodded her head and smiled.  
  
"That is good. I will contact your room mates. They will come help you back to your room for some proper rest. I hear it was quite the stunt you pulled trying to help that young man. Lucky Asami-sama was there or your injury could have been serious." She stated, stepping away from the bed to contact Kou and Takato.  
  
Akihito was stunned for a moment "Wait, Mrs. Homney! What did you just say??"  
  
She was on the phone now with her back to him and was no longer listening.  
  
No more than 10 minutes later Kou and Takato arrived at the infirmary.  
  
"Dude, how's you head?" Takato fussed over him like a mother hen.  
  
"What's 2+2? How many fingers am I holding up?" Kou added, putting up 4 fingers in front of Aki's face.  
  
"I'm fine, not really sure what exactly happened though". Aki was hoping his friends could fill in the mystery raised by Mrs. Homney's comment.  
  
"Oh noooo, he has dyslexia!" Kou shouted.  
  
"I think you mean amnesia." Takato signed while face palming at his ridiculous friend.  
  
 "I DON'T have amnesia. I can't remember something I wasn't conciouse for now can I?" Aki sighed as well.  
   
"Ah, well let's get you settled in our room first, then we will tell you all about how you got carried 'princess style' to the infirmary by a handsome prince! We even have a video!" Kou waved his arms about and laughed boisterously.  
  
The colour drained from Aki's face in an instant. "What...what? Tell me you are joking???"  
  
"Afraid not"  Takato answered while rubbing the back of his head. " Come on, let's get back to our room first." He said, offering Aki am arm to steady himself.  
  
Akihito accepted the out stretched hand and hoisted himself off the bed and onto the floor. He felt steady enough to walk on his own. He gathered his belongings from the side table and the three of them left the infirmary after thanking Mrs. Homney for her care.

* * *

  
  
The 10-minute time frame it took for them to return to the room felt like ages. Aki's imagination was running wild.  
  
Takato had started explaining on the way back that the performer who's spell went bezerk was new to the group. The performers had had their usual member fall sick the day before and was unable to perform. This new member had never done a public performance, but the seasoned members had begged him to fill in.

They had not wanted to disappoint the students. The young member had become overwhelmed and the cast got away from him. They had bowed deeply in appologie before the dean and student body. They had wanted to stay and apologise directly to Aki, but it had taken him so long to wake that they had to go. 

  
They promised to come and perform again when they're new member had a chance to practice more.  
  
Akihito felt bad for the younger member. He had been pressured into performing when he wasn't ready, and then he had that happen.  
  
But he was really more interested in what actually happened AFTER he blacked out.  
  
Once settled in their room, Aki sitting on his bottom bunk, Kou on the floor, and Takato on a sitting chair he pulled from the desk in their room, Takato handed him his smartphone.  
  
"Somebody was recording the show and caught everything on video. It got posted on the schools social media page." Takato explained.  
  
Akihito pressed play on the video Takato had pulled up.  
  
It was the show just as he remembered it. After a few minutes he saw himself form the back rush out onto the field, then the out of control grass sprout from behind and connect with the back of his head. Well that explained the bump.  
  
"This is the best part!" Kou said excitedly.  
  
There was that sound he heard before everything went black. Like the roar of a beast. Now it seemed familiar...  
  
The panther suddenly came into view. Impossible. Aki pailed and watched in shock as the panther proceeded to stand over his body while calling out with his mighty rawr. The plants that were headed for Akis body withered and receded into the ground.  
  
Seconds later the two men that had been with Asami entered the scene. They redirected any remaining plants back into the ground, ending the spell before it could harm anyone else. It was frightenlying efficient.  
  
Akihito's face turned red at the next thing he witnessed. The panther turned form. Back from a dangerous beast to an even more dangerous form. Asami himself.  
  
Asami was a shifter. Not just any shifter. The panther that was showing up in his dreams.  
  
The worst thing happened next. As Kou had stated, Asami gathered him in his muscular arms 'princess style' and carried him off the field and out of the sight of the camera, his two goons in tow.  
  
Mortification. Embarrassment. And the whole school could see this? Great, just great.  
  
"Out of control plants, a panther who stops them from harming you...The man you met in the forest said panther was leading you to. Sounds a lot like that dream of yours". Takato was counting on his fingers while looking at the ceiling in thought.  
  
Aki knew were he was going. He didn't want to recognise the connections." What are you saying? I'm DREAMING about that bastard??? Like hell!"  
  
Takato and Kou looked at him. "Dude...I was just thinking you might have the 'Seeing' power...Ive heard of people who have profetic dreams...its not that uncommon..."  
  
"Oh..uh well.." as cool as having an ability like that sounded, Aki didn't like that idea so much at this point. If they were profetic dreams then...no, he wasn't going to think too hard about what happened in his last 2 dreams right now. He just needed to avoid Asami. That was the plan to begin with anyhow right?  
  
Takato and Kou looked as if they were going to start grilling him on his reaction when there was a nock at the door.  
  
"I'll get that!" Aki sprang up and swiftly went to the door.  
  
He opened it to find a wall of black. He staggered back slightly to get a better view. It was the blond giant that was with Asami that morning. "Asami-sama heared that you were out of the infirmary Takaba-kun. He is requesting your company."  
  
Akihito frowned " Request denied, please tell him I'm busy."  
  
"Akihito...." Takato stared from behind. "He DID save your butt today. Don't you think you should at least thank him?" Always the voice of reason. Aki scowled.  He knew his friend was right, but he didn't want him to be.  
  
"A quick visit to say thanks and that's it. I'm supposed to take it easy tonight." Aki crossed his arms.

"Like you we're actually going to do that in the first place" Kou snickered.  
  
"Shut it" Aki flushed a bit. In truth he had had NO intention of taking it easy. He had wasted so much of the day as it was!  
  
"If you will follow me Takaba-kun." The blond giant stepped away from the door with the assumption that Aki would follow. Which he did, grumbling about it all the while.

* * *

  
Aki's room was on the 3nd floor of the dorm building.The dorm building was 5 stories high. Well, actually 6, but no one lived on 6th floor. Or so everyone thought. The 6th floor button could only be activated by putting a key into the key hole next to it which had a strong enchantment placed on it to prevent lock picking spells giving unothorized access. Aki was familiar with it because he MAY have tried to pick it in his first year of attending SMA. To Akihiko's surprise, the blonde giant produced a key from his pocket which was then smoothly inserted into the lock. Up they went to the mysterious 6th floor.  
  
The ride was silent. The big guy apparently not much for conversation. Which suited Aki just fine.  
   
Ordinarily when taking the elevator it would make several stops on its way up or down. Because there were so many students always bustling about there is no getting in and out of the building without stopping a few times. The elevator did not stop once. Aki thought that perhaps when the key was inserted it ignored all other stops. 'Spoiled rich boy' went floating through his mind at that thought.  
  
The doors of the elivator gave a soft 'ding' as the car came to a stop at its destination. The doors opened from the middle and slid out of site on either side.  
  
The larger man stepped out first, and paused to wait for Akihito to do the same. Aki just wanted to get this over with and run out as soon as possible.  
  
The elivator had let them out into a well lit hallway. There were 2 doors to the right, and one to the left. Aki was lead towards the door on the left side. The man knocked on the sturdy wooden door and waited for a reply.  
  
"Yes?" Came Asami's voice from the other side.  
  
"Boss, I have retreaved Takaba-kun" The man responded.  
  
Hmph. 'Boss'. And he had been 'retreaved'. Well he didn't plan to stay long.  
  
"Let him in" came the reply.  
  
With that the big man turned the silver knob on the door. The door swang inwards and the man stepped to the side to let Aki pass. He stepped through the threshold into the room, and the door closed behind him. With the blond giant on the other side. It made a click sound as it shut.  
  
Wait....Aki realized a little too late that he was now ALONE with the man he was suppose to be AVOIDING. He had not expected the body guard to leave them.  
  
The room was large and spacious. In fact it looked more like a pent house apartment than the top floor of a dorm building for a school. From where he stood he could see a living room with expensive looking furniture from around the corner of a partitioning wall. There was also a kitchen off to the left that looked like it belonged in a 5 star hotel. There were other doors a ways away down a hall that probably led to a bathroom and probably a bed room. Those doors were closed, so he could only speculate.  
  
There were paintings graceing the dark blue walls that looked like they belonged in an art museum.  
  
"Good afternoon Kitten." Aki startled at the voice. Right, he was there to thank this bastard. He scowled at the nickname.  Asami had appeared from around the corner. He must have been in the living room. His suit jacket was missing but he was still wearing the pants. His white dress shirt had two buttons undone at the top and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Giving up more casual look and showing off the muscles on his neck and arms. Which Aki took absolutely NO notice of.  
  
" I have a name you know I suggest you use it."  His scowl deepened at the smirk and chuckle that followed.  
  
"Alright then AKIHITO" his eyes were fixed on Aki's.  
  
Aki's face turned red and he bristled " You! YOU! Don't call me by my first name! I don't remembr being close with you!"  
  
"Hmmmm well thats a problem. I plan on becoming VERY close with you." He stalked closer the Aki, his eyes never wavering.  
  
Aki took a step back when Asami stepped forward. There wasn't really anywhere to go and he soon found his back against the door. Asami reached a hand up and cupped the back of his head. There was a loud BADUMP from his heart and he hoped for everything sacred and holy that Asami did not hear it.  
  
"That's quite the bump Kitten" his knowing smirk told Aki that he probably did hear it, damn it. "You should let me take a look at it".  
  
"No..No need! The school nurse already looked at it, I'm fine!" Too close, too close. "Ever heard of a thing called personal space?" He brought his hands up to push against Asami's chest. There was no give, it was like pushing against a brick wall, but..warmer. Damn this guy had a high body temperature, he could feel it even through his shirt.  
  
"I only came to thank you as an expected social obligation! My friends made me. Thank you for keeping me from being destroyed by killer plant life. I will he taking my leave now!" He gripped the door handle behind him while still facing Asami.  
  
"I think you need a second opinion. I won't let you go till I'm satisfied" Asami smirked.  
  
Well that was a loaded statement if he had ever heard one. Akihiko gave a surprised squawk when Asami grabbed the wrist that was holding the door handle and proceeded to drag him towards the living room clearly uncaring of his opinion.  
  
Before he could register what was happening, he found himself flat on his back on an expensive leather coutch, with the large body of Asami hovering over him, pinning him down.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you are, ouch!" Aki yelled as a hand pressed slightly on the bump.  
  
"Hush" Asami looked directly into his eyes as surprisingly gental fingers touched the bump and surrounding area on the back of his head. They then slid down the back of his neck and rubbed. Aki'snerves were on fire were he touched. What was happening?  
  
"Just superficial damage" Asami said, seeming content with the nurses diagnosis.  
  
"I..SEE I told you I'm fine! I don't know why you care anyhow! And whats with this position ??! Your satisfied now right? Let me up!" He began to wriggle in an attempt to get up.  
  
"Hmm, I'm not quite satisfied yet." He smirked.  
  
  
"You just agreed with Mrs. Homney, what's not to be satisfied with?!?!" His heart was thumping loudly and his skin was prickling where Asami's fingers were gently rubbing his neck.  
  
"I'm not satisfied with touching you yet. "  
  
Uh oh.


	11. "You..YOOOU..perv..ass...jerk...hole!!!"

"I'm not satisfied with touching you yet."  
  
BA-THUMP.  
  
Akihito's mind was racing with what Asami might mean by those words, and his heart was doing 200 beats a minute.  
  
Asami descended on him, connecting their lips in a kiss. His tongue pressed against him in a demand for entrance.  
  
Akihito had actually learned something from one of his dreams. He would NOT open his mouth to swear at the bastard on top of him.  
  
Lot of good that did him. He felt a warm hand run up under his t-shirt to tweak one of his nipples. He gave an indignant squeak at the unexpected stimuli and Asami used it as an opening to deepen the kiss. Aki pressed his palms on Asami's muscular chest, trying to shove him away. Of course that wasn't happening.  
  
He was being led by that tongue. It was dominating and controlling in its actions. Aki was having a difficult time breathing. He felt light headed and hot as the tongue explored every inch of his mouth.  
  
When Asami finely let him take a deap breath Aki cursed at him "You freaking bastard! What do you think you are Ehaa!"  
  
Asami had pressed his knee, which had nestled it's self in betweek Aki's legs, against his crotch. "You don't look like you hate it though?" Asami smirked down at him.  
  
Traitorous body. What was it thinking, getting all hot and bothered over a little french kissing? And by this infuriating man at that! But there was no denying that he was hard.  
  
"Any..anybody would get like that if you did that!" He scrambled for an excuse.  
  
"Oh, are you saying I'm good at it? Why, thank you kitten."  
  
"That's not what I meant!!" He shouted angrelly at the man.  
   
Asami just chuckled at him. He reached down to his shirt and pulled on the chest. Aki gripped the fabric. He wasn't going to let him strip him easily. To Aki's mortification, it slipped off him and into Asami's hand like a wave of water. He held the shirt up, still fully intact. "Spells like this sure are useful. Though I would have enjoyed ripping it off you more."  
  
Akihito's face was bright red, and he was ready to shout every curse word in his vocabulary at the man.  
  
Before Aki could spout profanitys at him, Asami leaned down to lick a long hot trail up his chest. He wriggled as Asami's mouth latched onto one if his nipples, which were now at attention. Asami's skillful tongue was working on his right nipple, while his left hand was rubbing the other persistently. All while keeping a continuous pressure with his knee on Aki's dick.  
  
"Quit it! That MFMMMM, feels...feels weird!" He was panting slightly, and fighting to keep the embarrassing noises that wanted to burst forth at bay.  
  
He should be using his magic to fight back, but that required concentration on his part, which was impossible for him while Asami was doing such things. His brain was fried.  
  
Asami rotated his knee on Aki's crotch, earning a mew from the younger man.  
Asami clicked open Aki's belt. "St..stop!" Aki reached at the other man's hand.  
  
Asami grabed both of Aki's wrists and secured them with his one hand, forcing them up over his head and pressing them into the couch.  
  
"Behave kitten and I will give you a reward " Asami purred into his ear, earning an involuntary shiver from Akihito.  
  
" Who would want your 'reward' you perverted bastard!!!" Aki yelped as Asami slipped his hand into his pants to caress the very evident bulge there. When had the bastard undone his button and zipper?! Apparently he was good at multi tasking.  
  
Akihito rocked back and forth on the couch as much as Asami's steel like grip would allow. Why did being touched by this guy feel so.....  
  
Asami leaned down to kiss Aki while he was distracted. Once again slipping his tounge in and depriving him of air.  
  
Akihito's body jolted when a large warm hand slipped past the waist band of his boxers to touch his strained manhood directly. He moaned into Asami's mouth, the persistent tounge making him unable to suppress it.  
  
His body shivered and jolted as Asami worked him in his hand, touching the tip and slit, then running back down.  
  
It didn't take long before Aki released into Asami's hand and his underwear.

"That was quick Kitten" Asami said with a devilish smirk on his face. He brought his hand out from Aki's boxers and up to his lips were he gave Aki's essence a taste, licking his tounge over his ring finger and down to his palm.  
  
Asami released Aki's hands and sat back on the couch. He scrambled to his feat, feeling drained from Asami's obviously experienced touch.  
  
It was not physically possible for his face to be a deeper shade of red than it was in that moment.  
  
"You..YOOOU..perv..ass...jerk...hole!!!" Aki's brain scrambled to find an insult that would convey his anger properly.  
  
"Why would you do that??!" Aki questioned.  
  
"Hm, because I wanted to" Asami dismissed. "How about you take a shower in my private bath before you return to your room."  
  
"Who would do that!? No way I would be caught naked anywhere near you!" Aki was  not using his indoor voice.  
  
"So you are going to go back like that?" Asami pointed at Aki's lower half.  
  
It was at that moment that Akihito realized his pants were still wide open, the old denim barely being kept up by his slim hips. And his boxers had a clearly defined wet mark that could not possibly be mistaken for anything other than what it was.  
  
Hm, so his face COULD in fact, become a darker red.  
  
"I DON'T care, I'm leaving!! " He swiftly zipped his zipper, buckled his belt, and booked it for the door. He was chased by the sound of that deap voice chuckling at him, clearly amused. His underwear felt very uncomfortable, but he would deal with that later.  
  
He stopped at the door. His shirt, he was still half naked. He turned to retreaved it to find Asami leaning on the partitioning wall of the living room, shirt in hand.  
  
Aki stomped over to the infuriating bastard and grabbed his shirt. Asami pulled it towards himself, causing Aki to lean towards him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kitten" then released the shirt.  
  
Aki stumbled slightly back. "Like hell you will!!" And with that was out the door and headed down the hall to the elivator. He began furiously pressing the button. The damn thing couldn't come fast enough.  
  
Click click click click click click click click  
Click click click click click click click click  
Click click click click click click click click  
Click click click click click click click click  
Click click click click click click click click DING.  
  
The doors slid open and he stepped inside the car, he pressed the button for the loby floor, which was were the communal bath was locate. He pressed the 'close door' in rapid succession until it was fully shut. He slipped his shirt on and scowled. He smelled like cum and sweat. He really hoped he would get to the shower without coming accross any other students.  
  
For once, luck was on his side. Though there were many male students in the bath, he had managed to avoid being in the elevator with anyone else. Two times in one day, it was a miracle.  
  
He chose a private shower stall on the far side of the bathing area and swiftly stripped down. He would have to return to his room 'commando' because he would not be putting his sticky boxers back on. Damn bastard doing what ever he wants. Why would he even WANT to something like 'that'. Aki was doing his best to not think about it. It was giving him a weird tingling feeling he didn't want to explore.  
  
 It occurred to him after he stepped under the warm spray that he did not have a towel to dry himself with. Great. Well, nothing a little magic couldn't fix. He scrubbed himself clean, the evidence  of Asami's assault  disappearing down the drain.  
  
He didn't want to think about the events that happened that day. He just wanted to sleep.  
  
He turned off the shower and shook his head. His blond hair waved about and sent droplets of water scattering.  
  
He brought his hands up to either side of his head and rotated them at the wrist. He was creating a small wind tunel in between his hands. His hair moved about as if it was being blown by a warm summer wind. It only took a few minutes of this for his hair to be passively dry.

He then went about doing the same with his body. He was dry in no time.  
  
He crumpled his now slightly crusty boxers and shoved them in one of his jeans deap pockets and returned to his room.  
  
The time was now around 7pm. His room mates both had their noses in books, preparing for some tests they had in the up coming week.  
  
Aki quickly changed into his sleep ware (Aka a pair of old sweat pants and an old t-shirt) and shoved his incriminating jeans with the soiled boxers in the pocket into his laundry hamper, covering it up with some other clothes.  
  
They both gave him passing greetings as he sat on his bed. After a few moments, Takato closed his book, seemingly done with the chapter he was reading.  
  
" You were gone a while man, howed it go? Did you thank him properly?" Takato asked, leaning over the side of the bunk and looking down on him.  
  
"I did" Aki said distantly.  
  
"You ok man?..." Takato reached down and poked Akis head.  
  
"Ya, I'm just tired. I'm going to turn in early." Aki replied as he lay down on his bed. He shuffled and wiggled until he was able to pull the covers over himself.  
  
"G-night" Aki said softly. He wasn't lieing. He truly was exausted.  
  
Takato was concerned about his friend that always seemed to have inexhaustible energy levels. "K, but if you aren't feeling well I can take you back to Mrs. Homney tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks bro, I just need some shut eye and I'll be right as rain." Aki said sleepily. Takato said something else, but it was distant to Aki and he didn't quite catch it. He was already to far gone.

 


	12. "Meow"

Sunday. Would anybody blame him if he just SLEPT the WHOLE day? His room mates would probably leave him be and just chalk it up to the excitement of the day prior.  
  
But was he really going to let himself feel defeated by that jack ass? His pride said 'no way in hell' but his body said '10 more minutes'.  
  
Before he knew it he had slept another hour and a half. Time to drag his ass out of bed. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.  "Hey...I didn't.." he realized he had slept the whole night through with no dreams disturbing him. Well that was nice.  
  
He dressed in a white graphic T and some light gray sweat pants. He pulled on a light gray zip up sweater and headed for the door. He glanced down at his phone in his hand as he opened the door and walked into something solid.  
  
"What the?" He questioned aloud as he bounced back slightly. The doorway was blocked by the blond giant that worked for Asami.  
  
"Good afternoon Takaba-kun. Asami-sama has requested you join him for breakfast..or lunch."  
  
Breakfast? Just how long had this guy been stationed out side his door?  
  
"Request denied. I've  had enough of your harassing boss already. "Aki made a shoeing motion with his hand. "Please return to him and inform him I told him to kindly piss off."  
  
The blond stood firm, blocking the door entirely with his wall of a body. "The request cannot be denied" he stated.  
  
"Then it's not a 'request' it's a freaking 'demand'!" He scowled. "Look, I'm not going. You can stand there as long as you want, but I'm more stubborn then You, rest assured."  
  
"You think so?" Aki could have sworn he saw the stone faced man's lip lift into a smirk for a moment when he spoke. He DEFINITELY worked for Asami.  
  
He slammed the door in his face. Ok, maybe a bit rude. But it served him right for working for such a...a...dill weed of a man.  
  
15 minutes. Aki peeked out the door. Black. Still there.  
  
30 minutes . Still there.  
  
45 minutes. Still there.  
  
Almost an hour. His stomach was scolding him for being stubborn. Would it really hurt to have a meal with the man? ...Yes. Yes it would. He wasn't going to let him do whatever he wanted god damn it.  
  
Akihito came upon an idea. He went to the window and slid it open. There was more than 1 way to get out.  
  
He poped out the screen and looked down. He could make that. The vines and bricks of the building made for splendid climbing holds. It would not be the first time he climbed the building either. Don't judge. He put the screen down in the room and stepped up onto the ledge. He twisted himself carfuly so he was facing the building and slowly lowered himself out, catching his foot on a brick ledge a few feet below the window sill.  
  
He worked his way down, holding on to rooted vines and bricks ledges as he went.  
When he came to a section of wall that was  lacking in thick vines to grasp, he reached his right arm out towards some thicker vines a bit above his head. They began to move like snakes and came down to him to wrap around his arm up to his elbow. He was only about 10 feet off the ground now,  so he jumped and the vines lowered him down to the ground. When his feat made contact, they recoiled and returned to their original position on the wall.  
  
Nailed it. Who's more stuborn ya jerk? Aki snickered at the thought of the blond body guard standing out side his door all day with no one inside. He kind of hoped he would not discover that at he climbed out the window and would still be there when he returns the room later. He would love to see the reaction. Him sauntering up to the door and a look of shock on the face of the big guy. If it was even possible for him to make such a face.

* * *

  
Akihito had breakfast and then wandered over to the main hall. It had been a few days since he caught up with Miss. Bon Bon so he thought he might pop into her class room.  
  
As he aprotched the open door he could hear her speaking. She must have been close with the person she was talking to because she had a certain fondness in her voice that sounded as if she was chatting with an old friend.

As Aki reached the doorway he heard Miss.Bon Bon's guest speak.  
  
"It's been far too long Gretchen" came the deap voice. No way. What was that bastard doing there? He was supposedly wanting to share a meal with him. Shouldn't he be off waiting somewhere in vain? Like the cafeteria building or even his private Suite?  
  
" And whose fault is that Ryuichi-kun? You always know were I am." Miss. Bon Bon folded her delicate arms but her voice held no bite. In fact, it sounded rather affectionate. "Ah Aki boy good afternoon!" Her affections were turned to him in greeting once she noticed him standing in the door way like a dear in headlights.  
  
"Good...afternoon Miss. B..I see you have er..a.. guest?" Aki pointedly glared at Asami, who only smirked in return. Aki cautiously made his way over to his favorite teacher. He had wanted to flee the moment he saw the smug bastard in the room, but he could not be sent running scared. That's what his pride said.  
  
"Ah YES YES Ryuichi-kun and I have known each other for many many many many years! Once upon a time he spent most of his days at this school of his. Now he is here, there and everywhere and I rarely see him. Shame on him." She waggled a finger at Asami in mocking.  
  
"You two have met yes? I heard about what happened yesterday." She smiled.  
  
"Eh, er.. you did??" Aki's face was beat red in an instant. How could Asami tell anyone about THAT? Asami's eyes were a light with amusement and mischief.  
  
"Yes yes, it was very brave of you to attempt to help that young performer. I would expect nothing less from a kind heart like you Aki dear."  
  
Oh, that. His brain had completely blocked those events out. He was only able to focus on the events that happened that evening with this smirking bastard.  
  
"Its too bad you passed out and did not get the chance to see Ryuichi-kun's shifted form. It's a sight to behold! You know the school's crest is modelled after his shifted form!" Miss. Bon Bon sounded proud of the fact, like she was bragging about her own son.  
  
"The crest is so beautiful and such a wonderful trade mark that it has remained unchanged since the schools founding." She  went on.  
  
Akihito looked at her, face twisted in confusion. " Miss. B, the schools been here for like 200 years."  
  
"Yes, yes it has" she smiled, not seeing the problem with her statement.  
  
"If it was molded after him, that would make him over 200 years old" he felt he needed to point it out plainly or she would not get it.  
  
"And?" She continue to smile.  
  
Aki went pale. No way.  
  
Asami said nothing, just watching the scene unfold with great amusement.  
  
"Ryuichi-kun founded Sion Academy. He is a master of many forms of magic". She confirmed. "He is around 256 years old, give or take." She turned to confirm with Asami.  
  
"When you get around 200, you stop counting" Asami smirked.  
  
Akihito was flabbergasted and at a loss for words. The first coherent though which passed through his brain was 'I did THAT with a 250 year old man' It some how made the experience even more horrifying.  
  
Asami gave him an infuriating knowing look, like he knew EXACTLY what Aki was thinking at that moment.  
  
Miss. Bon Bon glanced down at her antique bronze watch and gasped. "Deary me, I am late for an appointment with the dean! Please excuse me boys !" With that she scampered out the door, leaving a gaping Aki alone with a still smirking Asami.  
  
"You didn't join me for breakfast. Did yesterday tire you out?" Asami turned to him and spoke with that gleam of mischief back in his eyes.  
  
"I thought you were waiting for me to 'join you for lunch', guess you got tired of waiting." Aki returned with a huff. "Please don't send your blond giant to my room, I really want nothing to do with you."  
  
"Suoh informed me of your traversing the side of the dorm building to avoid eating with me. So I decided to give Gretchen a visit." Asami explained.  
  
"Suoh?" Aki questioned.  
  
"The blond Giant" Asami returned.  
  
Well that was disappointing. Guess there would be no surprised look when he returned to his room.

Asami suddenly turned on him and stepped closer. Aki back peddled when Asami drew closer, nothing good  
came of being in close proximity with this guy.  
  
"Now, about you avoiding eating with me. That was rather rude kitten. I should 'kindly piss off' eh?" Asami's intense eyes reminded Aki of a predator stalking pray.  
"I think a punishment is in order for that Kitten, don't you?"  
  
Akihito's face was flushed as he slowly back stepped. This seemed familiar. He soon found his butt hitting the first row of desks in Miss. Bon Bon's class room. WAY too familiar.  
  
"Pu...punishment my ASS. Like anyone would be all gun hoe to have a meal with you after you SERIOUSLY invaded their personal space and...And did THAT".  
  
"'THAT' Kitten? You mean jerking you off? Oh Kitten, there are many more thing much dirtier than THAT that I will do to you." Asami was right up against him now. Aki could feel the heat of his breath as he spoke. Why was this guy so good at making his face flush to new levels of red?  
  
Asami leaned down and captured Aki's lips which were gaping in disbelief at the outrageous claim the 200 somethings year old man had made. He was going to do dirtier things? NO WAY. He was so flustered by the comment, he almost forgot that he SHOULD be putting up a fight against the hard body pressed against him and the tongue persistently caressing the sensitive inside of his mouth.  
  
Asami sucked Aki's tongue, as usual dominating the kiss and leaving no room for rejection or argument. He ran his hands up Aki's sides, earning a shiver from the younger man.  
  
Asami pulled back and smirked at his flushed face. Aki was about to give him hell when Asami lifted his right hand and placed it on Aki's forehead. "Now, about that punishment."  
  
Akihito felt weird suddenly. He closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness spread through him. When he opened them he was met with shinny black shoes.  
  
He looked up, and up, following the path of long legs wearing expensive suits pants, up past a muscular torso to a smirking face. He was staring right up at Asami form the floor. How had he gotten there?  
  
He opened his mouth to question what the hell just happened.  
  
"Meow!"

.....What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday fanfic3112.


	13. A .LITERAL. Fucking. Kitten.

"Meroooow?!" Aki exclaimed as he held up his hands...er..paws. Judging by the sound coming out of his mouth, and the transformation of his hands into delicate little white paws, it didn't take a genius to figure out what the smug bastard had just done. He had turned him into a LITERAL. Fucking. Kitten.  
  
Asami chuckled at the kitten at his feat. "This form really does suit you perfectly."  
  
Akihito hissed at him, the fur on his back sticking up with his irritation. Asami bent down and picked him up easily by placing his hands under his front legs, leaving his back side to dangle. He brought him to just under eye level.  
  
"Now now Kitten, if you can pur nicely for me I will turn you back. I'll take it as an apology." Asami stated as he gently rubbed a thumb on Aki's exposed fluffy belly.  
  
Like hell he was going to 'pur nicely'. He scowled at him and growled instead. "Merrroow!"  
  
"Have it your way then." Asami smirked and put the kitten down on the desk top. "Come  find me when you are ready to play nice." He said, while running a hand down Aki's back to his tail. His new form instinctively raised its butt at the touch. So this body was a traitor to. Asami chuckled and then turned away. He strolled confidently to the door and turned slightly to look back at him. "I'll see you later".  
  
The most infuriating the most terrible, the BIGGEST the WORST.....JERK!!! He was really going to just leave him like this? Till he plays 'nice'???? Who should be playing nice bastard??!!! Who's been bullying him since they met? He was the one that needs to play nice! Aki was fuming and pacing back and forth on the top of the desk he had been deposited on, his soft paws making little to no sound as he stomped around.  
  
He didn't need that jerk, he would find his own way to turn back. He crouched at the ledge of the desk and wiggled his little kitty bum before taking a leap and landing on the floor with a soft thud. He strutted to the door and ventured out into the hall way. This form was surprisingly easy to maneuver. It felt rather natural.  
  
He made his way to the entrance to the main hall, where he was able to see his body for the first time in full. The main hall had large glass doors and floor to ceiling length windows on either side of the frame which made for convenient mirrors.  
  
As he already new, his paws were white , but the rest of his body was a soft blond that matched the colour of his hair in his human form. His eyes had remained their normal blue as well. He had short fur all over his body, but some long tuffs of hair poking out from his pointed ears which were tipped with white. Damn, even he couldn't deny that he was cute.  
  
Waiting for the opportunity to slip out, he took advantage of a student opening one of the front doors to make his exit.  
  
He would go find Takato and Kou. Surely the three of them could fix this if they put their heads together. He began following the path towards the dorm building. He wasn't sure what they were up to this day, so it might take a bit to find them. As he went he noticed he kept getting looks. Some students would stop to fawn over the cute Kitten, petting his soft head and calling him adorable.  
  
Following the path he came across Kou and Takato. They were sitting outside the dorm building enjoying the nice day. Aki skittered over to them and yowled to get their attention.  
  
They both looked at him in surprise. "Heeey little guy, where did you come from?" Kou asked, reaching out to cautiously scratch the kittens head. Aki leaned into the scratch. Oh, that felt nice....stay focused! "Meow meow Meow!" Translation, ' guys it's Akihito! I got turned into a cat! Help!'.  
  
"What are you getting all worked up for a little fella?" Takato asked, picking him up gently and putting him in his lap. He scratched under his chin. Oh, that felt great to.  
  
"Puuuuuurr" Wait, getting distracted again! Aki stood up and placed his paws on Takato's chest. "Meeeeow!" 'It's Aki!!  
  
Takato stared at him a moment. "Hey Kou, does this little guy remind you of someone?"  
  
Koi leaned over for a better look. "Not really?"

"He reminds me of Aki, his fur is the same colour as Aki's hair." Takato said, rubbing Kitty Aki's ear. Aki reached a paw up and tapped Takato's nose.  
  
"Oooh yaaaah! His eyes are the the same colour to!" Kou exclaimed.  
  
"Merow!"  
  
"Man he is super cute" Kou reached a hand out and rubbed Aki's back.  
  
"You know, Aki was saying he didn't know what animal would suit him....." Takato looked at Kou. Aki was leaning more into Kou's hand, only half listening. "This suits him perfectly. We shoukd suggest this. "  
  
Kou howled with laughter "Dude he would punch us! But you are SO RIGHT. It fits him to a T!"  
  
Aki heard that. He glared at Kou with all the ferocity his little body could muster.  
  
"PFFFT Little guy even glares like him!" Kou laughed and whipped out his phone to capture the moment. He clicked the picture just before Aki jumped out of Takato's lap.  
  
"Speaking of Akihito, I haven't seen him today... conscious anyhow. " Kou looked at Takato.  
  
"I checked on him before I left the room this morning. He was sleeping like the dead. Good thing, he hasn't slept well lately. I just let sleeping cats lie". Takato said with amusement in his voice.  
  
Big help they were. He flicked his tail in disaproval and sauntered away. Though if he was honest, it was nice to hear his friends unbiased care, even if they WERE also teasing him at the same time. Guess he should try someone else. Who else could possibly help him?....Miss. B! Maybe she would get it. Hopefully she would be done with her meeting with the dean and be back at her classroom.  
  
Back to the main hall it was then. As he went there were more glances, comments about his cuteness, and several pats on the head.  
  
He trotted his way to the main hall doors and once more slipped in when the opportunity presented it's self.  
  
He shouldn't have been so impulsive and waited there to begin with. Miss. B was an observant person, and she was always able to see past face value with everything.  
  
As he was about to turn down the corador leading to Miss .B's room, he came accross the dean and Asami's stiff and stuffy secretary having a conversation as they walked the halls.  
  
"I assure you Kirishima-san, the scholarship program is in full swing. We have around 50 students on the program at any given time. We have a few that will be graduating at the end of this year. That  will open up  more spots in the program". The dean assured.  
  
Akihito was very familiar with the scholarship program. In fact he was PART of the scholarship program. It was the only reason  he could afford to attend the prestigious S.M.A.  
  
The academy was a school for students who showed potentail for magic. Students could start attending as early as age 10, and once you turned 20 you were done at the end of that school year. He would be turning 20 this year, so he would be graduating. That thought left him a bit sour. He had been attending since he was 15 years old, and he didn't really have much to go back to. He shook his head to clear himself of negative thoughts and continued forward, leaving the two men to converse undisturbed.  
  
As luck would have it, Miss. Bon Bon had returned to her classroom. She was at her desk writing in her notebook presumably  prepping for the next school week.  Akihito scurried over to the desk, crouched, shook his little furry behind and jumped to the desk top.  
  
"OH Dear you startled me Aki dear! Don't sneek up on an old woman like that!" She smiled and reached a hand to scratch behind his ears. Oh good, she could tell! Oh.....that felt nice, maybe he could just....Aki lied down and rolled on his back. Miss.B proceeded to scratch his belly. "Puuuurrrr" he rumbled in his chest.  
  
"Ryuichi-kun played a prank on you I see. He always has been a little dickens to deal with." Hrmph, she's got that right.  
  
He rolled back over and looked at her expectantly. His blue eyes widening in displeasure and begging for help.

"I'm afraid giving me that look won't help dear. Ryuichi-kun's magic is quite strong,  the only way I can imagine you will be able to turn back is to go to him." Aki looked down in disappointment.  
  
He really wanted to avoid that pain in the ass, not quote on quote 'pur nicely for him.  More like scratch that impossibly handsome face of his!  
   
Aki lay on the table and curled into himself, content for the moment to just take a nap on Miss. B's desk, rather than going to face 'Ryuichi-kun'.  
  
As he drifted Miss.B was gently scratching his head and a thought occurred. Miss.B called Asami 'kun'....if he is 200 something.....how old is she?  
  
This was a fleeting thought though as he fell fully asleep.


	14. "Now, what was that you were saying kitten?"

Five years ago.  
  
A 15 year old Takaba Akihito was living in the great city of Tokyo. Well, great if you had money.  
  
Wearing a worn out sweater and ripped jeans, Aki walked the streets. It was getting colder as the sun was going down, sending a chill to his core. He should be heading back to the youth home, but everyone's attitudes in that place sucked, and he hated being there with a passion.  
  
He had found a few odd jobs to do that day, so that was good. He was saving up to be able to live on his own as soon as he was legally able. Though he still had a heap of debt to pay. He was trying to stay positive,  but it was getting more and more difficult with each passing day.  
  
He heard a shrill shriek and he whiped around to catch the site of 3 grown men ganging up on a young woman not far away from him.  
  
"Let's have some fun little lady. Let's start with whatever cash you have. If it's enough, we MIGHT let you go on your merry way" one if the goons stated.  
  
He was big, greasy and ugly as sin. His two partners weren't any better. One of them had grabbed the young lady's arm. She was trembling, her legs seeming almost unable to hold her weight.  
  
"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Aki stomped over to them, mustering all the intimidation he could from his small teenage body. He couldn't walk away from this. It wasn't in him to abandon someone in need.  
  
"Mind your own business kid" One stated with a growl.  
  
"Get lost before I break your nose" said another. He could smell their fowl breath from his, now, very short distance away.  
  
The girl looked at Aki with fear clear in her eyes, pleading for help.  
  
"Bunch of big strong men here, picking on a poor loan girl. Bunch-a pussys if you ask me". Aki goated them with a smirk.  
  
"Fuck off kid" the one holding the young lady's arm glared at him with murderous eyes.  
  
"Why don't you make me asshole?" Aki got in the man's face. Well, best he could. The three of them dwarfed him in size. He was still growing, he would get there, surely...eventually.  
  
The hulking man released the young lady in favor of grabbing Aki by the shirt. The girl stumbled slightly back. He signaled her discreetly with his hand for her to go. She didn't blink or hesitate. She was gone in moments.  
  
The goons were now fully focused on Aki. "Cheeky little brat. Who do you think you're messing with?" The man lifted Aki off the ground with his one  hand fisted in his shirt.  
  
"Let me think..hmmm.... haaa...the 3 ugliest bastards I've ever met?" CRACK.  
  
The man's fist collided with Aki's cheek and sent him flying. Saw that coming. Aki scrambled to his feat dizzaly. Time to make a getaway. Or...not. the goons were on him in an instant as he stumbled slightly forward from the blow. One on either side holding him in place. Great.  
  
Then came the punches. Continually and unrelenting into his stomach and chest. He could tell when a rib cracked. Shit. He might die from this sole stupid act of kindness. He coughed and saw blood splatter on the man pumping his guts.  
  
"Think you can mess with us you fuckin brat?!"  
  
He was in so much pain, breathing was difficult, and his vision was becoming blurred.  
  
He couldn't die here. On this crappy street, from these crappy people, in this crappy way. No way in hell!  
  
Something was welling up inside him, something he had never felt before. This overwhelming desire to survive, to find himself in a better place than he was now. It came to the surface of his skin and burst outward.  
  
Then his vision went black.  
  
Akihito startled awake and almost fell off the hard wood desk he had been sleeping on. He was confused for a moment. Right, he was a cat. He rolled over and stood on all 4s.  
  
Miss.B was now absent, she had wandered off somewhere while he was slumbering. Leaving him alone in the deserted room. It had been sometime since he dreamed of that time of his life. It left a knot in his throat, and a nauseous feeling in his stomach.  
  
Judging by the orange tinted light cascading down from the windows lining the upper half of the class rooms wall, it was still mid afternoon. Wonderful. Plenty of time for him to put off going to see the asshole.

* * *

He wanted to believe there was a away of getting around 'playing nice', but Miss. B was usually on point when it came this sort of thing.  
  
Akihito stared pacing again. 'What a jerk, Ass bastard. Who does he think he is? Ok..so he is the founder of the school, that doesn't mean he has free rain to do whatever he wants! I should go give him a peace of my mind!' Aki growled to himself. He turned and jumped swiftly off the table.  
  
He scampered out into the hall, and galloped towards the main hall. He was halted suddenly when he ran full force into something solid. Aki bounced and rolled backwards with a little kitty yelp. He looked up to a stern and stuffy face.  
  
The glasses guy that worked for Asami was   there. He was looking down on Aki with an unamused expression.  
  
Oh, this guy could tell him were Asami was!  
  
'REOW! MEEEROW! BUUUURROW!' He stod on his hind legs and pawed persistently at expensive suit pant leg of the man, trying to get the message across.  
  
The man let out an irritated breath at the Kitten. "Playing tricks on students Asami-sama? Really now. " He adjusted his glasses.  
  
Aki didn't care how he knew, but he knew! That's all that mattered. Aaaand he seemed disapproving of Asami's despicable act! Maybe he could make his bastard of a boss turn him back with out the need of giving the ass hole what he wanted. That would be ideal.  
  
The serious man leaned down and picked Aki up surprisingly gently and held him in one arm. Aki meowed his thanks and they were are off.  'This is the third time I have been carried by a man in 3 days' he scoffed.

* * *

 

  
The two soon arrived at the dorm building. Ah so the bastard was probably hanging out in his posh penthouse.  
  
He was swiftly caried to the elevator. The man produced that special key for the 6th floor and slid it smoothly into the lock. He gave it a twist and placed it back in his pocket. They promptly arrived at Asami's private floor. Aki wasn't to keen on being here again, but to get back to normal, it couldn't be helped.  
  
Using his free hand the man knocked several times on what Aki new to be Asami's door.  
  
"Yes?" Came the reply through the door.  
  
"Its Kirishima, Asami-sama." He replied.  
  
"Enter".  
  
With that prompt the man now known as Kirishima opened the door. He took 2 calculated steps inside.  
  
"I am in the living room Kirishima" came the baritone again. Kirishima walked around the partitioning wall to find Asami sitting on the leather couch with some documents in his hand.  
  
 " Asami-sama, I understand you are on vacation, and wish to amuse yourself, but doing such a thing to a student of your school is...unadvised." Kirishima spoke while gesturing to the Kitten in his arms.  
  
He put Aki down on the wood coffee table in front of the couch. "Please do something about this."  
  
And with that, he left. Leaving Aki alone... with Asami...again. Why did that keep happening. Aaand now he was trapped in this room with out the ability to turn a damn door knob. He didn't think this through enough, clearly.  
  
Asami tossed his documents beside Aki, causing him to startle slightly. He leaned down and rested his elbow on his knee to look at Aki. "You gave in sooner than I thought you would Kitten. I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so. Or did you think Kirishima was going to get you out of it?"  
  
Akihito bristled, the hairs on his back sticking up his ears flattened and his tail thumped back and forth. 'Bastard ass jerk mother-"Merooow roow! Hiiisssss! Merow!"  
  
Asami ran a large hand down his spine. Oh.....his bottom followed the motion of the hand up his spine to his tail.  
  
"I can't understand a thing you are saying in that form kitten." Aki scowled at him.  
  
Asami stood "Perhaps this will help?" Before Aki's eyes the form of Asami shifted and grew into the powerful beast of a black panther. He knew he had seen the video, the proof that Asami WAS the panther from his frequent dreams, that he was a shifter. But it was still overwhelming to see it actually happen right infront of him. It made this harder to deny and ignore.  
  
The sight stirred up all kinds of questions he had been trying his best to over look.  
  
"Now, what was that you were saying kitten?"


	15. "What's the matter kitten? Cat got your tounge?"

"Now, what was that you were saying kitten?"  
  
Akihito only realized he had been openly staring when Asami's deap voice dripping with amusement snapped him out of his flabbergasted state. He had been stunned to silence. What was he doing again?   
  
Right, cussing the big jerk out.  
  
Something which, in this particular moment, he felt less inclined to do. It was one thing to swear at the bastard when he was a very intimidating human, it was another when he was a very intimidating fucking panther.  
  
"What's the matter kitten? Cat got your tounge?" The panther smirked.   
  
Aki snorted "OH MY GOD did you really just say THAT? PFFT your really are the worst!"    
He couldn't help snickering at the absolutly terrible play on words.  
  
"This 'cat' has had your tounge a few times now" Asami added as he shifted forward to bridge the small gap between them.   
  
Akihito hissed and arched his back in an intimidation display that....really wasn't intimidating at all "Not on willing terms ass!"  
  
"Your body sure seemed willing." That infuriating smirk was even more so in this form.  
  
If kittens could blush he would be beat red. One of the few advantages of this form.  
  
Asami leaned over the Kitten Aki. Akihito instinctively ducked down, his chin and stomach touching the wood of the table. He felt Asami's mouth grasp onto the scruff of his neck. There was no pain involved as Asami hoisted him up and began to carry him easily off somewhere deeper in the apartment with his feat and bottom dangling.  
  
"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Aki swayed and swatted a soft kitty paw at Asami's black nose. The only response was a light chuckle from the beast.  
  
Asami strutted into a room at the back of the apartment, the door of which had been left wide open. It only took one glance to determine that this was his bedroom.  
  
The room was elegantly decorated in dark tones that Aki couldn't help but think they suited the man. Midnight blue and dark gray seemed to be the theme. In the middle of the room against the back wall was the biggest bed Aki had ever seen. King? Emperor, might describe it better. Aki thought it was probably custom made just for Asami. Rich bastard. It had four meticulously carved dark wood posts that lead up to a dark cloth canopy that splayed the whole top of the bed.  
  
Aki heard a soft click as the door behind them swung shut. Asami had kicked it closed, effectively cutting off his escape route.   
  
Asami trotted over to the end of the bed and hopped up onto the matters covered in a thick midnight blue dovey. Asami opened his mouth and kitty Aki tumbled down to the surface were he bounced slightly. It was the softest blanket he had ever felt. Like landing on a cloud.  
  
Akihito didn't take much time to appreciate it though, as he immediately made a run for it. He got only a few steps before a large black paw landed on his back, pinning him down. "Hasty as ever" Amaim chuckled.  
  
Asami pulled Aki back to him with his paws and lied down with Aki still trapped, Aki  struggling and protesting all the while.   
  
"Tisk tisk Kitten. I'm still waiting for you to pur nicely for me."  
  
"I'm not going to pur for you bastard! Just let me go already! Is this that much fun for you?!" Aki hissed.  
  
Asami humed before he answered, like he was deep in thought. "Yes, it is". Asami let his paw up just enough to move it around Aki's front, where it joined his other to pull Aki into an almost hug. He leaned down and ran his rough tongue up the kittens back to his head, leaving all the hairs sticking up in its path.  
  
He repeated this over a few times, despite Aki crouching at him. "Stop, that's weird!" The fucker was grooming him? Seriously?  
  
Akihito then heard something peculiar. A loud rumbling. What was that?... Was...Was... Asami....puring? He was enjoying this that much that the big bastard was freaking puring??  
  
The warmth of the paws around him, along with the gentle grooming and purring was causing Aki to feel.... soothed? What was happening? He felt very groggy, and was quickly losing the desire to fight back. His body relaxed into the softness under him. Why did this feel so...nice.  
  
It would be ok if he just...took a cat nap...right? He was fighting now, not against Asami, but against the strong desire to let sleep over take him. A fight he was losing . His eyes slit shut and his consciousness slipped away...  
  
"Puuurrrrrr".


	16. " I don't think I wanna know!"

Akihito had never slept so well. There was no dreaming, just a deep restful sleep that, if he was honest, he really needed.  
  
He was warm and cozy. The mattress under him was so cushy he felt he never wanted to leave it. The warmth at his back with the slow steady breathing was oddly comforting and he wondered if there was a way to wake up like this everyday. He rolled over and ran a hand on the source of warmth. Silky, solf, warm.  
  
Wait...His bed was not this comfortable, and he had no pets to speak of so...what was in this bed with him?  
  
He cracked open an eye cautiously and came face to face with a panther Asami.  
  
The happenings of before he fell asleep all came crashing down on him all at once. He nearly yelped at the realization, but suppressed it in fear of waking Asami up.  
  
He withdrew his hand from were it was still touching the soft fur...Wait....hand! He flexed his hand infront of his face. He had changed back!  
  
He rolled over slowly to not draw attention   and cautiously scooted his way towards the edge of enormous bed. A muscular arm drew around his waist and pulled him back before another worked its way under his torso and he was pulled flush against a warm chest. "So hasty" the hot breath on his ear made him flush. "Good morning kitten."  
  
So Asami was awake and now in human form as well. "What's so good about it bastard?....Wait...morning..MORNING???! It was like 5pm when I came here!!"  
  
Asami chuckled "You slept a long time, you must have been exausted".  
  
" Its your fault you know! I haven't had a decent sleep in weeks!" Aki said irritatedly as he pushed on the arms holding him in place.  
  
" 'Weeks' kitten? We just met a few days ago" he was right of course, but the bastard had been showing up in his dreams for a long time now. Aki had let that slip when he had not intended to. No way he was disclosing the fact that he had been dreaming of the bastard in both forms.  
  
"Never mind that, just let me up! Eeep!" Aki jumped when Asami's hand moved from his belly to grab a part of him that was poking up to say a 'good morning' of it own. Aki was now aware that he was naked, all except for his tried and true boxer shorts.  
  
"What do we have here kitten?" Asami was speaking in his ear again and his body shuddered.   
  
"It's just morning wood Ok!? It happens to everybody now and again!" Aki reached for Asami's hand to try and remove it from his sensitive area. He wriggled to try and get himself free, and that was when he noticed something stiff poking him in the ass.  
  
"OH I am aware. But I promise that YOU are the cause of this here" Asami spoke in a sinful voice as he ground his hard man hood into Aki's Ass.   
  
"P-pervert bastard!" Aki was flushing darker by the second. "Stop tha-nnnnn".  
  
Asami's hand was moving now in a steady up and down motion on his clothed dick. A small stain quickly formed on the fabric.  
  
"St-nnnn-stop it" Aki was having difficulty suppressing the moans escaping his lips.  
  
"Not very honest, are we kitten" Asami asked as he scraped his teeth down the back of Aki's neck. Asami then started to ever so gently nibbling on Aki's earlobe. Asami continued to grind his shaft into Aki's ass, eliciting soft mews and moans from the young man. Asami slipped his hand up, and in one swift motion his hand was under Aki's boxers and rubbing him directly. Aki's hips jolted at the contact. The warm hand sending a fever throught his whole body. His skin pickling with the heat of his pending orgasm.  
  
"You've become docile all the sudden kitten, where is your usual spunk?" Asami chuckled in his ear. Aki was having a hard time focusing on anything but the hand deliciously moving along his shaft. He couldn't even muster a rebuttal. His breath was coming out in light pants and his hips stuttered with every upstroke of that skillful hand. Was he always this sensitive? Aki gave a short sound that surely COULD NOT be used as confirmation of his disappointment when that hand removed it's self from his damp boxers completely.  
  
Akihito heard a light 'pop' like the opening of a small bottle. Next thing he knew his boxers were being yanked down. "Hey what are you?!" Aki froze as he felt, what he could only assume was, a slicked finger touching his ass. It caressed up the crack of his ass before Asami's other hand pulled his cheeks apart. Aki tried to scramble away, but Asami's muscular leg wrapped around his knees and kept him still.  
  
"I'm going to show you pleasure like you have never known kitten" Asami was speaking hot in his ear again.  
  
" I don't think I wanna know!" Aki spat back. He felt that slicked finger circle his puckered hole and he clenched in response.  
  
"Relax Kitten, I'm going to make you feel good" Asami spoke low into Aki's neck and the gently nipped at the flesh there. Asami reached one hand around his front and began to ever SO gently stoke his front once more.  
  
Aki whimpered a bit at the feather like touches. " Aren't you curious Akihito? Pleasure beyond your imagination."  
  
He would be lieing if he said he wasn't even a teensy-weensy bit curious. But even if he was held at gun point and LIFE depended on him admitting that out loud he would keep silent. Wait..Did..Did he just use his name instead of that stupid nick name? In his distraction with his lack of proper friction on his front, combined with his musing of the first name using, Aki relaxed ever so slightly. An opening that Asami was thoroughly going to take advantage of.  
  
He was nothing if not an opportunist.  
  
That slicked finger probed carfuly at his opening before gliding past the tight ring of muscle to bury it's self up to the knuckle.  
  
Akihito jolted at the intrusion and foreign feeling of having something enter that place. His body shuddered when that finger caressed his delicate insides. "Feels weird...stop it.." even to his own ears the protest sounded half hearted at best. He was surprised how there was almost no pain as Asami continued to move his finger. It was soon joined by a second and those fingers began to move in a scissoring motion, widening his entrance slightly.  
  
Akihito jolted violently as those fingers pressed on an area deep inside him. What was that? Asami pressed again and his whole body thrummed with white hot pleasure. "Wha.. " Aki questioned out loud and Asami chuckled.  
  
"Cum for me Kitten" his fingers persistently played with that mind numbing spot in his ass while his other hand finally gripped his front properly and spead up significantly.  
  
It was all too much. He couldn't think straight and his body was convulsing with every stroke both in front and back.  
  
He was flat out moaning now. His volume increasing by the second as he drew closer and closer to the edge.  
  
Asami sunk his teeth into Aki's jugular and that was it. He saw stars as he released himself. His body jumping and shuddering in his orgasms wake. He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and his body became pliant.  
  
Asami withdrew his fingers and rolled to leave the bed. Aki was to out of it to question were he was going. He quickly returned with a warm towel. Asami set about cleaning him, wiping the towel over his soiled body and overly sensitive and spent member with great care.  
  
A disturbing thought crossed Aki's mind as he drifted back to reality. 'This could get addicting'.


	17. There It Was

Aki lay still pliant on the bed. Asami rounded to the side he was laying on and slipped his hands under Aki’s shoulders and waist. He lifted him effortlessly while Aki grumbled something about ‘this makes 5 times in 4 days’.

Asami walked steadily to the on suite bathroom that Aki had not noticed was there before. It was all dark marble counter tops and crisp clean and ever so shinny steel fixtures. There was a stand up shower with frosted class walls all around it, and a very VERY large soaking tub (if Aki had to guess, it could fit at least 5 Asamis comfortably) , once again covered in dark marble to tie the room together.

The tub was already filled with steaming hot water. It must have been charmed because Aki never heard the water running to fill it. There was a pleasant aroma wafting sweetly in the air. It smelt of lilac and the spring breeze. It was a very a very calming smell.

Asami eased them both into the tub, with Aki sitting in his lap. Asami shifted until he was comfortable. Aki thought to himself quietly as the hot water warmed him through. ‘Why am I letting him do this? Sure he was tired, but not so tired that I can't put up a fuss.’

"Why are you doing this?" He murmured.

Asami scrapped his nails gently across damp scalp.

"I told you. Because I want to."

Akihito huffed in disapproval but made no effort to move or stop the hand moving through his hair.

With the warmth of the body behind him, and the steam from the hot bath his mind was becoming foggy and it was an effort to keep his eyes open. So he didn't. They slid shut and they both soaked silently in the tub while Asami continued to run his hand through Aki’s hair.

* * *

 

Akihito stretched and turned over. He was probably late for class but if any of his teachers had grievances about him being tardy they could take it up with the school founder. It was that assholes fault, not his.

As he slowly woke up he began to wonder where he was. Last thing he could remember was floating in that larger than life bath tub.

He sat up and quickly realized he was in his dorm room. Maybe the whole thing was just another vivid dream?

As he threw the covers off of him self he got a whiff of something sweet. That lilac smell was lingering on his skin. Hoping it had been a dream was quickly abandoned as the reality could not be denied. He had been cleaned up, put in fresh sleep wear ( Old T and stretched out old as F shorts) and placed in his own bed. Oh how we hoped his room mates had been out when that all happened. He could only imagine the ribbing he would get if they witnessed something like that.

He grabbed his phone from where it was resting on the bed side table to check the time. He dragged himself out of bed and changed into some daytime appropriate clothes. It was only around 10. He had missed most of his first class, so there was no point in trying make that one. He was surprised how early it still was. What time had it been when he was with Asami? It was ‘morning' That could be anytime between 12am and 12pm really.

Akihito had a thought as he strolled out the door. Why wasn’t he fuming? The bastard had done all kinds of things to him.

Violating his personal space, violating his BODY. He did find himself feeling ticked, but if he was honest with himself it wasn't WHAT the ass did, it was the smug forceful way he did it. Did this make him gay? And what about how kind he was after? What the fuck was up with that.

Akihito didn’t want to be played with, and he was sure that was exactly what the bastard was doing. ‘Amusing himself’ as glasses had put it.

Akihito changed his mind. He was pissed about everything. It was just a momentary thought before. He hated the jerk. He wanted Nothing to do with him. And he was going to tell him that the next time he saw him! He was NOT gay! Scratch that, he was avoiding him. He wouldn't be caught dead in the same room.

His commitment was there...He just kept landing in these situations that had them alone together...no more. He swore it to himself.

* * *

  
Great good that did him. His second class of the day was P.E. Just because S.M.A was a school that had a major focus on magic, didn’t mean they didn’t care about the physical wellness of their students.

And who just happened to decide to observe HIS class?

The smug bastard was standing off to the side of the field watching the all male class warm up for today's activity, flanked once again by Blond Giant and Glasses (he preferred the nicknames to their ACTUAL names).

Aki was going to ignore him as much as humanly possible.

Today would be an obstacle race course. The winner apparently would be receiving some sort of mystery prize. The boys were all guessing and gossiping about what the prize might be.

Akihito figured this so called ‘prize' must be a last minute addition to the class. He definitely would have remembered if the teacher had mentioned it the week before when he was talking about this week's activity.

The class all gathered to listen intently as the physical education teacher set up to explain the run of the course.

Mr. Steelo, who’s built physique and tall stature stood at an impressive 7’ even, was well suited to physical education. He was motivational and always encouraging everyone to push their limits. His blond hair and blue eyes indicated he may be of German descent.

Akihito forced himself to concentrate on Mr.Steelo as he enthusiastically explained the course. He could feel those gold eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. ‘Ignore him, you have nothing to do with him’ Aki thought adamantly.

The course consisted of a 50 meter dash to a rope climbing wall about 10’ tall. Once at the top of the wall there were 2 platforms separated by a 20’ long set of monkey bars which had a large net strung under it, for safety of course.

After that there was a rope swing course. One would have to swing from three different ropes to reach the end and then climb down the last one to land on a platform resting 4’ off the ground.

From there you would scale a short rock climbing wall to a platform 8' up. At the top of this last platform you would have to carefully make your way across seven floating platforms that were steadily coasting back and forth across the field horizontally. These platforms were moving by magic forces, of course. It was a magic school after all.

After that the boys would have to climb down yet another rope to reach the ground. Following this was another 50 meter dash over several hurdles to the finish line.

The class of 15 lined up to start the race, everyone bustling with excitement. What would the prize be?

Akihito was one of the oldest boys in the class, but also one of the shortest. He had a slender build with a fine muscle tone. He was also very agile and had good reflexes. He wasn’t so concerned about winning, he just thought the course seemed like a lot of fun.

He wondered what Mr.Steelo would say if he recounted his adventure climbing down the outside of the dorm building the other day. Would he scold him or praise him? Surely he would be impressed.

"3-2-1 GOOO!" Like a herd of stampeding bulls the boys of the class took off on the first leg of the race.

Akihito got 10’ before he suddenly fell flat on his face with an undignified yelp. What the hell? He looked down to his feet. A freaking vine had grown from the ground and wrapped around his ankle. Who would do that?....Of course there could be only one person. He waved a hand towards the vine and it released and shrank away.

Akihito jumped to his feet and took off after rest of the group who were already almost to the climbing wall.

He took a moment to glare in the direction of Asami. Him and his groupies had relocated to get a better view of the race it seemed. Their eyes met and Asami smirked, as per usual. What a jerk.

Despite the delay of Asami’s childish prank, Aki was one of the first up the wall. Climbing up the rope with little effort to land on the top platform.

Next came the monkey bars. He swung out onto the first set if rungs.

Hot...hot..HOT! The bar was freaking burning! He swung to the next one.  
Cold cold Cold! He continued to swing forward as fast as possible. The bars were alternating back and forth between being scalding hot and blistering cold!

Akihito reached the other side with amazing speed to land with a thud on the wooden platform. He blew on his right hand to cool it down, and rubbed his left one on his pants to warm it up. What kind of sadistic game was he playing at!? Clearly Asami was just messing with HIM specifically because no other students seemed to be having any issues with the bars.

Other than the guys that just didn’t have the upper body strength to make the whole distance, anyway. Several of the students lost their grip and went tumbling down into the safety net.

Akihito furiously shook the remaining numbness and burning from his hands before reaching out to grab onto the first rope in line for the swinging portion of the course. The ropes all had knots tied in them to use as hand holds. He pulled the rope back and took a jogging start, pushing off the platform and becoming airborne. He reached for the next rope and grabbed it successfully. He pulled it once again to himself, now holding on to a different rope with each hand.

He would need gravity to help him get enough swing in the next rope to reach the last one. He let go of the first rope and swung forward to the last. Goal! He grabbed it with the first swing forward and quickly grabbed completely onto it with both hands and began to shimmy down it.

Ew...this rope felt...scaly...Aki looked up to where the rope was tied only to find he was NOT holding on to a rope....but a great big...snake...which hissed at him with a gaping mouth and massive fangs. Aki understood. If someone was climbing down his tail, he would probably hiss to.

He immediately let go and thumped down onto the next platform with his arms flailing. Upon glancing back up the snake had become a rope once again. He shook his head. What a childish prank. He shot a heated look towards Asami that said ‘You can’t make me quit’ and headed onto the rock wall.

He skipped the first few hand holds by jumping up and grabbing as high as he could reach. The faster he got up, the less likely Asami would have time to mess with him on the obstacle. He somehow found his feat on the bottom of the platform again...He tried again, he was at the bottom again. The hell? The wall was... rotating. The handholds were quickly moving down like an escalator. They were moving down faster than he could move up.  
Really? He huffed in irritation. Well, challenged accepted.

Akihito took a running jump and grabbed a hand hold. He quickly pushed up with his feat to jump to the next. The less time he spent in contact with the holds, the less distance he would go down. He continued this method till he reached the top. The wall stopped it’s rotation just as he touched the top hand holds and he pulled himself over the top ledge, his chest huffing with the effort it took.

Akihito rolled over and got to his knees before standing. Other guys had gotten to the rock wall now, and of course it was acting normally for them. Bastard. Some more of the class had been lost to the rope swing, only about 8 students, including him self were left.

Aki looked out to the floating blocks with dread, imagining all the possible things that could go wrong. He huffed a breath and steeled him self. He could take WHAT EVER the bastard threw at him!

He jumped to the first block that came into reach. It wobbled slightly and Aki got down on one knee to keep steady. So they were not auto stabilizing. All the more fun. When the next one came into range he jumped forward while still crouching low and grabbed onto the far ledge of it. It teetered ever so slightly but stayed upright. So far, so good....why did he think that?

When he jumped to the next block it began to rotate...He sooo did not give it enough momentum for this. It was rolling like a log in water and all Aki could do to stay on top of it was jog in place.

Akihito jumped as soon as the next one was in range. He grabbed the ledge and nearly slipped off.  
It was as slippery as ice! A quick glance told him it actually WAS ice. His legs scrambled for something solid to grip, which the block did not provide. If he didn’t do something quick he was out. He let go with his left hand, and with a brisk wave, ice foot holds formed at his toes. There were no rules saying HE couldn't use magic as well. Once stable he waved his hand again and the ice block pebbled and became more rigid. He just needed enough traction to jump.

He stood slowly, and once he was confident he could make the next jump , he did. And he continued on to the next and the next until he was off the damn floating blocks, sprinting the whole rest of the way with reckless abandon.

He took a moment to catch his breath at the last platform. There were several students now making their way across the blocks. Of course, all THEY had to deal with was a lack of stability, none of the crap he had to deal with.

Akihito eyed the last rope, contemplating the best way to get down it quickly. Who knew what the jerk still had up his sleeve.

With a woop he grabbed hold of the last rope and swung outwards, his feat coming back to touch the platform vertically as he climbed down the way a spelunker would.

He easily reached the bottom. No prank? Fine with him. He turned to start the last leg of the race but was yanked backwards. The rope had wound its self tightly around his middle. He struggled back and forth but it refused to budge. "For fuck sakes" Aki gripped the rope and flame burst from his palms. The rope shriveled and released with a light ‘psssssht’. ‘What else ya got old man?’ Aki silently reveled in his victory over Asami’s interference.

But this was no time to celebrate. He still had the hurdles to go and 50 meters between him and the finish line.

Before him there lay four lanes of hurdles. Each lane had about 10 standard jumping hurdles, the kind that fell over forward if you knocked them, to prevent injury.

Akihito took off down one of the middle lanes. He jumped the first hurdle with no problems, then the second...ZAP.

He was back at the start of the hurdle section.

.....The fuck? He went again. First hurdle, nothing, second hurdle....a swirling black portal appeared and zapped him back. Void magic? Seriously?!

Akihito took off again. He jumped the first hurdle, and quickly changed lanes, jumping the second one in the lane to his left. The portal opened in the exact same spot as before in his original lane. He jumped the third in the same lane as the second, but on the forth he was zapped back. So they were set up like a maze then. Some hurdles in each lane had portals, and some didn't. Tricky bastard.

If he picked the wrong lane for any given jump, he would have to start again. Aki had no clue how to disarm void spells, so there was no choice but to play the bastards game.

Akihito started again, first jump fine, second jump fine, third and forth no problem. From then on it was unknown territory. Aki tried to see if there was some sort of pattern, but it seemed pretty random.

He had to repeat the course 5 times before he finally got through without being zapped. He fell over onto the grass and heaved an exhausted breath. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to recover.

"Good hustle out there Takaba!" Came Mr.Steelo’s enthusiastic voice. Aki cracked an eye open to find the excitable P.E teacher looming over him.

"You won! Congrats!" He smiled.

Akihito looked at him with confusion. He had to sprint the last portion so many times over, and he won? Aki had put the idea of winning against his classmates on the back burner is his mind. He had been much more interested in overcoming the obstacles Asami had added against only him.

Mr.Steelo reached a hand out and Aki grabbed it, allowing the teacher to pull him to his feat.

"What’s with that attitude? You won the fabulous prize! Congrats!"

Aki had forgotten there even was a prize.

"Sooooo...what did I win?" He would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit curious.  
"A 2 day trip to the Silver Dragon Spa and Resort! Its super famous and known for its AMAZING massages! I’m envious!" The teacher waved his arms with great enthusiasm.

Well, didn’t expect that. It wooould be nice to get away for a few days to get away from a certain someone.

"The prize was donated last minute by Asami-sama! How generous right!?"

Uh-oh, Aki had a bad feeling about where this conversation was going.

"He is a regular there and wants to personally escort the winner!"

There it was.


	18. “That’s a nice view”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not what you think.

“I'm not going” Aki fumed to Takato and Kou when he returned to his room later that afternoon. He had stormed off, leaving the rest of the P.E class to be envious of the prize he had no intention of collecting.

Aki had given his pair of room mates the updated happenings of his exhausting mid morning. Minus the sexual harassment of morning hours prior, mind you.

“Dude it’s THE Silver Dragon. You could go and just ditch the douche when you get there” Kou chimed in from where he was lounging on his bed.

“Trying to lose the Ass wouldn’t end well.” Aki shook his head, dismissing the idea.

“What makes you say that?” Takato questioned.

“Bastard is to sharp, and he has WAY too many tricks up those expensive sleeves of his.” Aki sighed.

“Come on Aki! You are one of the most quick thinking , fast acting person we know, I'm sure you could-"

“So far he has used void magic, he can shift in to a panther, he has used skills I have never even heard of, and he turned me into a cat! Safest thing to do is avoid him as much as possible” Aki cut Kou off.

His friends both looked at him “A cat?” Kou asked.

“Yes a freaking cat. Lot of help you two were in getting out if THAT stupid spell" Aki huffed in irritation.

A moment passed before his two friends erupted in boisterous laughter “Dude! No way! You were that adorable kitten??!!” Kou was wiping tears from the corners of his eyes he was laughing so hard.

Takato wasn’t in a much better state “I-I thought…hahaha-it-heh-looked familiar!”

“Ya ya laugh it up.” Aki scowled “But you get why I can’t go right?”

“Guy has a lot of power if he was able to shift the form of another human so easily…sounds troublesome. What did you do to the man to piss him off that he is picking on you so much?” Takato questioned.

“Nothing" Aki dead paned.

Both his friends raise their eyebrows at him skeptically clearly not convinced. “Ya right" Takato returned. “Fat chance Aki-Kitty-kun" Kou added still snickering.

“No really! He is a sadistic ass who just ‘wants to' cause me trouble!” Aki waved his arms dramatically, quoting Asami directly.

His room mates both hummed, not completely convinced, but willing to let the subject go for now.

“Sooo how are you going to get out of going?” Kou had finely gotten his giggles under control.

“It’s a prize, not a school requirement. I'm just going to ‘respectfully’ decline and be done with it.” Aki shrugged. “I mean he can’t MAKE me go ya know? He would have to abduct me first…which he wouldn’t do…right?”

“Course not. Everything the guy has done up till nows been harmless teasing and pranks right?” Takato assured Akihito.

“Right…harmless.” Aki sighed and laid back on his bed. The so-called harmless teasing had elevated each time he was alone with the Asami. Aki thought back on everything that had transpired since they had met. The bastard had rubbed him the wrong way from the moment they first crossed paths. If he ended up on this trip his ass could be in serious danger. Asami probably wouldn’t hesitate to cash in on his promise to do dirtier things to him. Dirtier things…worse then what he had already done. An image flashed in his mind and his face flushed red. No way IN HELL.

“You ok Aki?” Takato was concerned by his friends sudden change in completion.

“Ya! Totally fine!” Aki dismissed him and rolled over to hide his face. What the HELL did he just imagine?

“If you say so…well anyway, I'm sure Asami-san will be fine with your decision not to go. Maybe give the prize to the runner up?” Takato recommended.

“I'm sure that will go well. He'll probably send his blond goon to ‘collect Me.”

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. The three exchanged glances, no one making a move to answer it.

“I'll get it" Takato said after a moment and climbed down from his top bunk. He cracked the door open to glance out.

“Good afternoon. Is Takaba-kun in?” A tall man in glasses asked him. The serious man adjusted his glasses while waiting for an answer. Takato recognized him as the secretary Aki had told them about.

“Y-ya one sec K? Aki, it’s for you" Broad shoulders, tall stature, and a serious but handsome face. Were all the people in Asami-san’s personal employ good looking? Remembering seeing them about campus it seems to be a theme, Takato mused as he stepped out of the way for Akihito to get the door.

“What can I do for you Glasses? If its about the over night trip, I will save you some trouble and tell you I am absolutely not going to be attending" Aki crossed his arms in determination.

‘Glasses?’ Kirishima thought to himself. “ We will be departing tomorrow morning at 9am sharp. Please have your bag packed and ready for then.”

“I just told you, I won’t be going. Have your pushy boss pick someone else to play with.” Aki scowled and held his ground.

“ Breakfast will be provided at the resort, so you don’t need to eat before we arrive” Kirishima continued.

Aki was getting irritated “Do you have cotton in you ears?! I'm 109% not going anywhere with that bastard!”

“Souh will be here to collect you promptly, so please do not over sleep" with that the stern man turned and walked off, leaving Aki frustrated as all hell.

“Well that just happened" Kou laughed. “These guys are pretty persistent eh?”

“You have no idea.” Aki rubbed his temples and shut the door, returning to his bed. “I just won’t be here when they come. Plain and simple.” Aki stated. He was determined not to go.

* * *

 

The next morning Aki was up at 7am, Kou and Takato were still fast asleep. He had 2 hours before Asami’s men would be coming. Plenty of time to get out and find a suitable place to lay low. He headed for the door, fully dressed and ready for a day of peace.

How wrong he was.

Upon opening the door he found himself being hoisted up and onto a wide shoulder. It happened so fast he was dumb struck for several moments.

“Wh-What the hell! Put me down!” Aki struggled in the strong grip. He saw a bit of blond in his peripheral. It was Suoh.

“Good morning Takaba-kun.” Suoh greeted as he turned to start walking in the direction of the elevators.

“ ‘Good morning’ my ass! Put me down you ox! What are you even doing here!? I thought you were coming at 9!” Aki wriggled and thrashed.

“Asami-sama was concerned you may try to get out of this.” Suoh tightened his grip around Aki's legs to still his movements “So I came early.”

Damn was he really that predictable? Well of course he was trying to get out of it. Who in their right mind would just go along with this knowing full well what might happen?

The blond body guard stepped into the elevator with his bundle of fuming Aki and they descended to the ground floor.

Was it weird that he was getting use to being carried around? Ya, it was definitely weird.

They exited the building, Aki only being able to see where they had been due to his position.

“That’s a nice view” it was easy to pick up the amusement in the older man’s voice. Suoh lifted Aki up and off his shoulder, depositing him on the ground. Aki turned to see a smirking Asami who seemed quite satisfied with the fact that Ak’s attempt at evasion was so easily thwarted. Kirishima was also in attendance. So he was given a fake time then. Sneaky bastard.

“ You may have got me down here but I’m still not going.” Aki growled.

“OH I think you will be" Asami raised a challenging brow at Aki's declaration.

“Like hell I am!” Aki turned to storm off, concrete in his choice to not attend the trip.

Asami’s hand reached out and connected with Aki’s shoulder. It was warm and sent a shiver to his core…before he felt completely sick that is. The world around him spun and he squeezed his eyes shut to help him squash the bout of nausea that made him want to puke. As suddenly as the feeling came, it was gone again. With the warmth of that hand still on his shoulder, Aki dared to open his eyes. What he saw was a very unfamiliar surrounding.

Well fuck.


	19. …Just, who has whisky for breakfast?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short.

What was this situation? He found himself sitting at 5 star restaurant with Asami, Suoh and Kirishima, enjoying a luxurious breakfast at this elegant exclusive resort that Aki would never even dream he would be able to visit under normal circumstances.

  
After arriving and recovering from the most powerful teleportation spell he has ever experienced, Aki was all ready to give Asami a thorough piece of his mind with little expense spared in the way of profanity and curse words. He was derailed admittedly embarrassingly quickly by the presentation of a rather stimulating breakfast menu for the resorts on location restaurant by Kirishima.

  
He had insisted that “Takaba-kun you can be as cross as you wish after you have had a proper breakfast". The man had only interacted with Aki a few times, how did he know his biggest weakness was food?

  
So now the four of them were sitting in this high class eatery at a square table that was bigger then it really needed to be, in a private room. Though Aki was appreciative of the distance it provided.

Asami was to Aki's left and was now making small talk with the restaurant manager who had come to greet Asami’s party personally when they arrived in a lush and spacious court yard filled with exotic plants.

  
Aki had ordered crepes with hand whipped whip cream and fresh exotic fruit. It came with star fruit, Dragon fruit, and some others he had never seen before. They were all sweet and deliriously delicious. Of course that wouldn't be enough to fill his bottomless pit of a stomach so he also had Eggs Benedict and 2 sides of bacon….as well as a few trips to the all you can eat Buffet. Aki was surprised, but not too surprised that the blond giant was putting away just as much as him. Aki could respect someone with an appetite as hearty as his.

  
Aki eyed Asami off to his side as he picked at his own plate in front of him, the restaurant manager dismissed some time ago. Asami had ordered steak and eggs along with a glass of whisky. Who the hell drinks whisky with their breakfast.

Asami took notice of Aki’s ‘ discrete’ glances. “Something wrong Kitten?” Asami smirked at Aki's slightly startled expression. Seemed Aki hadn’t been aware he was staring.

“ Nothing…Just, who has whisky for breakfast?! And you have barely eaten anything. Don't be wasteful!” Aki scolded.

Asami smirked “ Thank you for being concerned over me Kitten. I will take it as a form of affection. As for my eating, perhaps I am saving my appetite for something a little more….satisfying “ Asami raised a brow suggestively.

Loaded comment! Warning, Danger! Aki flushed red. ”Idiot! It was completely and totally not concern! And you better eat something now because there is no way in hell there will be something ‘more satisfying ‘ later!” It was a good thing they were in a private room, for there was no chance of Aki keeping his outrage at a low decibel.

  
Waiting staff came in to clear their dishes promptly when they were finished. All of them turning to give a respectful bow to a Asami before leaving the room.

Aki understood that this was a very high-class resort, and they must treat their customers well but Asami seemed to be getting preferential treatment.

“What would you like to partake in first Takaba-kun? There are skilled massage therapists here, world famous mud baths, body scrubs-" Kirishima began.

  
“I want to go back to the acadamy” Aki crossed his arms. “I said I didn't want to come on this trip, and feeding me a freaking great meal didn’t change that.”

  
“Alright then" Kirishima agreed. Wait What? He agreed?! And Asami said nothing against it.

  
“But I do suggest waiting a few hours after eating. I recommended you not eat before the trip, not just because we would be eating here, but because the teleportation spell we used tends to cause those who are not use to it to be ill". Kirishima reasoned.

  
Well, Aki could confirm that. If he had eaten that morning there was no doubt he would have tossed his cookies. Still, it was a sneaky tactic to make him stay.

  
“Fine then I will stay for a little while…but…but you are NOT aloud to leave me alone with THAT” Aki pointed a rude finger towards Asami, who had been silently listening the whole time, confident in Kirishina's diplomatic skills.

  
“Kitten your words hurt" Asami smirked and leaned his head to rest on his hands which he had fisted together and were propped up on his elbows.

  
“That can be arranged. While you are here you should take in some of the services. Of course they will all be complementary. Where shall we start?” Kirishima asked.

  
“You are asking me? I have no clue. In case you didn’t guess, I don’t tend to frequent this kind of place.” Aki shrugged.

“Then I think I have the perfect place for us to start" Asami spoke up.


	20. “You know NORMAL people would shake hands"

* * *

  
Aki was rather apprehensive when Asami stated he had an idea of what activity to do first. He certainly had not expected his suggestion to be the resorts parkour and rock climbing gym. Aki questioned why an exclusive resort should even have a facility like this. Kirishima reasoned away that even the filthy rich could enjoy a physical challenge.

Ya, right. From Aki's experience, the rich were lazy and had everything handed to them…ok so Asami was the exception to this. Unless magic was involved, no way that body happened on it’s own…wait, he was totally NOT taking notice of it.

Kirishima and Suoh split from Asami and Aki. Suoh made a B line straight for the rock climbing walls, and Kirishima took up residence on a bench at the perimeter of the course. He flicked his wrist and a file appeared in a puff of smoke and he was lost to the world in his work of papers.

“You have a thing for parlour? That’s surprizing" Aki eyed Asami suspiciously.

“Don’t all cats enjoy climbing and high places?” Asami brought up a good point. “I know the kitten in front of me does.”

Aki scoffed at the frequent use of that ridiculous nickname. At what point had he stopped rebutting it and telling Asami off for calling him that? But he could accept his reasoning for choosing the parkour gym.

The facility the gym was housed in was about the size of a football field and was completely void of any life other then the four of them.

The walls were littered with hand holds of different shapes and sizes. The walls of the room were all at different angles, ranging from the beginners straight up and down to the expert 75° angle. Aki couldn’t help but notice the CELILING was also covered in them. He also couldn’t help but notice there was not a single safety mat in site. Odd.

Running up the center of the room was a view that made Aki’s heart jitter with excitement. Two twin sets of a parkour courses, set about 5’ apart.

They consisted of several pillars with climbing features like metal ladders and railings, even a few firemen poles. They had a very ‘urban city’ like feel to them. It brought him back to his days of scaling the buildings if Tokyo, running across roof tops and careening recklessly through alleys. There were also several long skinny balance beam sections and…oh God, floating platforms. Aki grimaced at the sight of them, for they had given him a heck of a time the day before…thanks to a certain someone.

They looked perfect for racing.

Which was exactly what Asami had in mind.

“How about a friendly competition kitten? Very simple, first one to the end of the course wins. Of course, if you would like to make things a bit more… interesting, we could make a wager.” He suggested with the wave of a hand gesturing towards the course.

“I may not be the smartest tool in the shed, but I am wise enough to know not to make deals with the devil blindly" Aki raised a brow and crossed his arms with a huff. Aki was pretty sure he could guess where a bet would lead with Asami. His ass on a silver platter.

“Oh Kitten you are no fun. Alright, what if I were to declare my desired prize before you agree? How about something along the lines of, you join me for a few meals?”Asami suggested with a smirk.

“Yur askin for something as innocent as sharing a meal?...What’s the catch?” Aki squinted at him as if trying to see through Asami's ruse of feign innocence.

“No catch. How about we make it a little more concrete? Let's say you must join me for 3 meals before the week is out.” Asami cocked an eyebrow in challenge.

“If that is suitable enough all that is left is for you to state your prize and we can see if we can come to an agreement.” Asami suggested.

Aki hummed a bit in thought. Surely a prize from Asami was almost limitless. With the money and magic he possessed he could probably ask for just about anything... But Aki had no desire for material things, and forget about money and power. He would get those things on his own.

“How’s about something like… you must increase the number of scholarship students the school takes in a year by like…50” Aki put forth.

“You could have almost anything you desire, and that is what you are going with ?” Asami chuckled.

“Ya, it is. If one has a chance to better the world, they should take it. That program changes so many lives for the better….Aki trailed off a bit in thought.

Asami hummed a moment “Alright, agreed. Shall we seal the deal with a kiss?” he smirked.

Aki jumped back to reality with that comment , and was immediately red as a ripe tomato. “Like HELL we should…hmpf!?”

Asami was already on him and with one swift motion the beast was cradling the back of Aki's head to prevent his retreat and sliding their lips together. One stunned moment later and Aki recognized the rather unfortunately familiar (in Aki's opinion) sensation of Asami’s skilled tongue caressing the sensitive inside if his mouth.

Asami released his grip on Aki and stepped back to admire the reaction he had caused in the young man. Aki was glaring and huffing with a face that was ruby red.

“You know NORMAL people would shake hands" Aki ran a hand through his hair, trying to regain control of his slightly raged breath in huffs.

“Normal people would be selfish and ask for a reward that would benefit themselves. I suppose neither of us really fall into the normal category, do we?” Asami turned with a grin like the devil to head to the start of the course.

“Perverted Bastard.” Aki huffed.

“Cheeky brat" Asami countered.


	21. “3……2…….1 GO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, and I'm sorry for the prolonged hiatus. Summer has been really busy with volunteer work. A lot has been going on at my workplace and I've been having to work extra hours and honestly I just haven't had the energy or enthusiasm to write. This chapter has been sitting for a good few weeks now and even though it's so short I wanted to post at least something. I'm hoping posting this will inspire me again to get going.

Aki and Asami took up their starting positions in front of the rather impressive looking course. Aki bounced excitedly back and forth on the balls of his feat while he stretched him self out a bit for the pending physical exertion.

Asami glanced at him from his staring spot and smirked. 

Aki glared back “What?”

“Oh nothing, I am simply enjoying your childlike vigor Kitten."

“Well you'll be enjoying it from behind shortly" Aki said as he stretched his arms up. 

“ Is that an invitation Kitten?” Asami raised a brow.

Aki stuttered and flushed at the realization of how his words could be taken. “EH?! THAT’S NOT, I didn’t mean it that way you perv bastard and you know it!” 

“Whatever you say Kitten.” Asami chuckled. “Well, shall we then?”

“Shall I count down for you sir?” Like a phantom Suoh seemed to materialize out of no were, startling the crap out Aki. God he could move quietly for a man of his stature.

Asami simply nodded to the behemoth and then turned to face the course. Aki turned as well and crouched down with one leg forward and one back. He was in a ‘ I'm ready to run’ type stance and his face was betraying his joy and enthusiasm to get going. He glanced to Asami to find the man in a very much relaxed position, looking right back at him. As if he felt like there was no way he could lose. Arrogant ass. Aki once again huffed his disapproval and turned his face forward. 

“3……2…….1 GO!” 

Aki took just a few sprinting steps before leaping up to the first obstacle.


	22. He Lost Big Time

He lost.

  
He lost big time.

  
And the way he lost was frustrating ,and in his opinion, just plain unfair.

  
There he was, sprinting across the platforms, swinging from the metal fixture. Adrenaline pumping, pride high.

  
He was so sure he had a strong lead when he was passed by a blur of black fir.

The bastard had shifted into his panther form, giving him the advantage of a cats balance, length of stride and superior speed.

Asami had cleared all the hurdles and obstacles before Aki was even halfway through.

  
Glaring as he went, Aki slipped down the final fireman’s poll back to the ground to join his smirking companion.

  
“Oi, that was a bit rigged, ya know?” Aki huffed.

  
“Hmm, I don’t recall any limitations being places on the wager, Kitten” Asami brought up a perfectly legal point, while raising a perfectly cocked, perfectly COCKY, eyebrow .

There had been no specifications in regards to the use of magic.

“No…we didn’t….but..BUT using freeking shifting gives you a completely unfair advantage!” Aki fumbled irritatedly.

  
“How is it unfair Kitten? You could easily do the same" Asami countered.

  
“In what realm of reality does that psycho brain of yours think I can do that? I can’t shift you ass, and you know it!” Aki glared.

  
“In the realm where I know it is within your ability" Asami chuckled.

  
“The hell?” Aki cocked his head. “Did you hit your head or something? I was in a real pinch when YOU shifted me. I couldn’t even change back to MY body with out your freeking intervention."

  
“But I did not change you back Kitten" Asami replied in his oh so infuriating know-it-all tone. “I don’t recall you ever willingly purring for me, you only did so as you fell asleep, something of which I am considering completely subconscious. I had no intention of changing you back. You did so on your own.”

  
Aki was dumbstruck with that declaration. No way. No way he had done that on his own. It wasn’t possible…

...Right?

 

 


	23. Who knows when your boss will request the stealthy capture of a brat?

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! Your saying I shifted MYSELF?! No way! That’s so…so …. Freeking awesome!” Aki bounced with excitement. 

“How do I do it? Can I do it now? How do you even start?! I was asleep last time?! Does it HAVE to be a fucking Kitten?!” Aki bounced up and down with even more enthusiasm than he had for the parkour, if that was even possible.

  
“And I thought shifting was a rare high level skill?! How would I !? Mmmmf!" Asami’s hand successfully put an end to Aki’s barrage of questions.

  
“Shifters are not as rare as you may think or have been told. Though it does take a decent pool of magic to accomplish. You are currently in the company of 3 shifters, after all.” Asami smirked and pulled back his hand.

“Wait…you, obviously , but…Glasses and The behemoth to?”

  
“Correct, Kitten.”

  
“Don’t tell me, let me guess" Aki said, putting his hand to his chin in thought. “Blond tank has to be some kind of large animal…a whale? No, that’s big but impractical.”  
Asami chuckled.

At first Aki thought it was from his ‘whale’ comment, but he would be wrong.

  
Aki felt warm breath on his neck, and the thin hairs there prickled. He turned to come face to face with a “ G….griz..zly bear?!” Aki jumped a good 3 feet in the air backwards before being caught and steadied by Asami.

The bear was standing high on its hind legs, and it was looking down on them. It snorted as if it had laughed at his reaction.

  
Aki quickly regained his own footing, shoving himself away from the broad chest that had kept him from tumbling backwards onto his ass. He pointedly ignored the ‘BATHUMP’ the contact with the warm body created in his chest. It was from the jump scare, not Asami. Definitely.

  
“Haaaa that makes sense big guy.” Aki rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “A bear body guard.”

  
“You seriously move too quietly for some one your size though. It’s freeking scary.” Aki added.

  
The bear shifted back to the more familiar form of Suoh. “ Part of the job" the big man’s mouth twitched at the corner, like he was holding back a smirk “Who knows when your boss will request the stealthy capture of a brat?”

  
“Oi if you talking about me I'd appreciate it if you DIDN’T do that. I’ve had enough of this kidnapping shit already, thanks. Once is more than enough.” Aki stuck out his tongue.

  
“ So what about glasses? Aki asked.

  
“ I’d prefer not to say.”

  
“GYA?!” Aki whipped around to find Kirishima behind him. “Look, you guys have to stop doing that! Your going to give a guy a heart attack…and come on why keep it a secret? Spill it!”

  
Kirishima adjusted his glasses “Tactical advantage.”

  
Aki… did not like the sound of that.

  
“Well… I have a frightening feeling I will find out….at some point.” He crossed his arms. “Soooooo how do I do it? Don't leave me hanging!”

  
Aki turned his attention back to Asami.  
“It’s rather simple Kitten. You already know the form that suits you is feline” Asami waved a hand.

  
“I don't want to be a freeking kitten" Aki clenched his fist, showing his aggravation .

  
“Now now Kitten, feline could be a wide variety of things.” He smoothly explained. “The form I had you take on suited you well, but if you are to take on another it must fit you just as well, or you won’t be able to sustain it. This is the main issue with many people. They try to be something they are not, and it is unnatural. ”

  
“While most magic requires pushing energy outwards, for shifting you must focus all of your magic on your body, your soul, you’re very DNA" Asami continued, and Aki listened intently.

  
“For a beginner, it is best to close your eyes, to increase focus" Asami suggested.

  
“I don’t know if it’s safe to leave myself that vulnerable this close to you.” Aki gave him a pointed look.

  
Asami smirked “But is it a risk you are willing to take?”

  
“…To be able to shift?.....errrrrr…..Yes…..but no funny business you perv" Aki pointed a finger at him accusingly.

  
Asami simply chuckled in response. “Close your eyes, brat.”

  
And Aki did so, hesitantly, mind you.

  
“Focus you energy on your skin, move it within you. Hold the image of the form you desire in you head.” Asami’s deap voice left Aki's knees feeling a bit on the jelly side. As of late, he had been putting so much energy into ignoring what this man’s voice alone could do to him. Ignore it. Ignore it.

“Imagine your body is shifting, feel it happening."

  
Aki could feel…something. His body felt tingly all over. It was coming and going in little jolts. He could see the image in his head, but he was having a hard time mustering the energy to complete it.

  
He kept pushing, sweat beginning to form on his brow. He could do this, he could…he was losing it. He couldn’t concentrate his magic well enough . The tingling feeling was fading.

He felt warmth ghost across his lips before he was captured in a kiss and a warmth engulfed his entire body.

  
Aki opened his eyes and jumped back “You bastard, taking advantage of me while I was trying to!….”

  
Wait…he felt..different. Not a bad different…just different.....

  
“Congratulations on your first proper shift, Kitten."

 


	24. The Kitten was cuter.

“Hmm, interesting” Kirishima adjusted his glasses once more.

  
“The kitten was cuter" Added Suoh.

  
“I think it’s puuurfect" Asami praised.

“K, teasing and bad jokes aside” Aki huffed an irritated short. He shifted his weight around on his legs, which he now had 4 of. He had a good idea of what he looked like, he had foraged the image, after all. "How fucking cool is this!?"  He bounced around on all fours, getting a feel for this new form of his, swishing his tail in delight 

  
“Hmmm a brat with different spots is still a brat.” Asami reached out and ruffled the short hairs on his head once he stopped his excessive bounding.

  
Aki ducked his head back “Hands off, perv". He hissed.

  
“Hm, I can’t understand you like that, remember Kitten?” Asami chuckled before shifting himself.

  
Asami was still bigger than him, even in this form he stood a head taller. Irritating as all hell.

“ A jaguar hm? Those spots suit you. They are quite beautiful.” Asami purred.

Aki had turned into a Jaguar, all covered in black spots. His fur was a tad lighter than one would expect. Closer to his natural hair colour, but a Jaguar all the same.

  
Once again, good thing cats cant blush. Asami walked right up beside Aki and rubbed his whole side with his body as he passed him and then looped back around, the way cats do.

  
“Oi, stop that. I said no funny business, and you already freeking kissed me. That makes twice today!” Aki shifted away.

  
“I merely gave you a boost Kitten. You were so close and it would have been a shame if your first attempt had been a failure” Asami smirked. “And now we have an even playing field. Shall we go again? Say best 2 out of three? Of course for that to happen we should appropriately adjust the bet.” Asami’s tail swished from side to side as he awaited Aki’s reply.

  
Aki couldn’t deny that he had felt the transformation slipping away just before Asami’s lips met his. Had it not been for his intervention the shift probably would not have occurred. This fact would not make him any less stroppy about the fact that he still kissed him of course.

  
But moving on.

  
“What is that twisted head of yours thinking?” Aki asked. He definitely wanted a rematch. There is no way he was going to leave it at such a pathetic loss.

  
“How about we increase the number of meals to 4? Nothing too outrageous” Asami shifted closer to fill the majority of the gap Aki had created between them.

  
“Done" Aki quickly shifted away again and began to trot back to the start of the course excitedly, the bounce in his step evident of his good mood despite Asamis constant teasing.

 

 

 

 


	25. Ok, Lunch, rock climbing, home

Ok, so he lost again…and again...and again. Enough times that he now owed Asami a weeks worth of meals.

  
Despite loosing the races (by just a few paces each time, mind you) Aki was having too much fun to care.

  
At some point they had stopped competing completely and it just became a game off who could knock the other off.

  
Aki wound up on the floor most times, landing on his feat of course, but he gave just as much as he got in attempts. The few times he DID manage to knock Asami off the course, he landed with such finesse and grace that he appeared to have done it on purpose. (Which he possibly did).

  
The room was filled with Aki’s ecstatic laughter as he bounded over Asami’s head in another attempt to knock him down, Asami easily countering and shifting to knock Aki off balance instead.

  
Gone was the tension and wariness Aki had felt in Asami’s presence for the good majority of their interactions. They had an easy mood going that was playful and childish.

  
“Missed again Kitten. Should we add a meal for every time you fall down? You may have to eat with me for year.” Asami smirked down at Aki from his perch atop the pillar.

  
“Oi, I never agreed to that! No deals sealed with a kiss on that one!” Aki bounced around to the start of the course again to get back up and try again.

  
Just as he reached the pillar next to where Asami was waiting for him, his stomach gave out a clear unmistakable growl of hunger, demanding quite persistently to be fed. It was at this point Aki realized just how long they had been at this. Probably a good 3 hours if he had to guess.

  
“Shall we break for lunch Kitten?” Asami chuckled.

  
“…We should probably go back to school. If we eat lunch here we would have to stick around longer…” He wanted to stick to his guns about not wanting to go on this trip….but he was also having fun…

  
“That's fine is it not? I’m behaving myself, after all. We can have lunch and then go back later this afternoon.” Asami swished his tail.

  
“Pffft. YA, your behaving, if you call kissing me twice just this morning ‘behaving’. Aki snorted.

  
“That IS behaving for me, Kitten" Asami smirked and Aki shivered. “It would be a shame if you didn’t get a chance to scale the rock climbing walls as well, don't you think?”

  
Aki coughed to cover up his reaction and to try and be ‘ nonchalant’ about the fact that he WOULD like to stay longer.

  
“Ya, that would be a shame wouldn’t it.” Aki easily agreed. “Ok, Lunch, rock climbing, home" Aki declared.

  
“Splendid" Asami nodded.

  
They left the course and joined Kirishima and Suoh, who had clued in they were changing venues when Aki and Asami had left the course and headed towards the door.

  
“So changing back, same concept ya?” Aki paused a moment “Your not going to kiss me again… are you?” he grimaced and took a half step back.

  
Asami chuckled “That depends on you really. Though taking on your natural form is much easier.”

  
“Ya…so easy I could do it in my sleep. Which I already have" Aki snorted a laugh.

Asami shifted first, and Aki followed suit.

  
He closed his eyes for focus. He had taken note that Asami did not need to do this. Asami could shift so easily , like it was the most natural thing in the world, like it was secondary to breathing. It took him personally so much energy and focus to change, even to his own body. It was rather impressive. Maybe he would be able to do that some day to.

  
After a few moments of will and concentration, he felt that odd sensation of his body changing and when he opened his eyes, by examining his hands he knew he had been successful.

  
“Well done Kitten, Shall We? Asami motioned towards the door.

  
“I still say the Kitten is cuter” Suoh stated as the group left the room.

  
“Oi, like I care if you think I am cute or not”. Aki stuck out his tongue.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Magic Missile is the name of an attack in D&D. But it sounded oddly appropriate.


End file.
